Pour quelques mots de toi!
by Diraliss
Summary: Après la guerre, le professeur MacGonagall laisse une chance aux anciens de 7ème année de repasser leur année. Quelques-uns profitent de cette occasion mais chacun pour des raisons différentes. Une tradition venue de France va chambouler le quotidien des élèves. Secrets, amitié, mensonge, amour et jalousie vont être les fins mots de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenu!**

Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ma première fic!

Comme nous sommes suisse ma correctrice et chérie, Akané, et moi, il nous arrive de laisser passer des mots romans ci et là.

J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire cette première fiction et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Disclaime:**

Les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

**Résumé :**

Après la guerre, le professeur MacGonagall laisse une chance aux anciens de 7ème année de repasser leur année. Quelques-uns profitent de cette occasion mais chacun pour des raisons différentes. Pourtant les batailles pèsent lourd dans les esprits et les cicatrices restent. Pour tourner la page et s'orienter vers l'avenir, la directrice apporte un peu de renouveau dans le château, une tradition venue de France qui va chambouler le quotidien des élèves. Secrets, amitié, mensonge, amour et jalousie vont être les fins mots de l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le poudlard express entrant en gare sur la voie 9 3/4, les élèves se pressèrent aux abords du quai. Parmi les plus jeunes, certains connaissaient le monde magique depuis toujours, d'autres, nés « Moldu », le découvraient fascinés. Tous étaient excités par l'aventure qui les attendaient. Harry, Ron et Hermione souriaient à cet empressement. La guerre était finie, mais ses conséquences terribles ; Voldemort était bien mort, la plupart des Mangemorts aussi. Certains étaient en prison, mais un bon nombre d'entre eux avait pu justifier leur acte en assurant qu'ils étaient soumis à l'Impero ou que Voldemort avait menacé leur famille. Du côté du camp adverse, les pertes étaient lourdes : Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, Rogue…. Et Dumbeldore. Difficile de faire bonne figure, mais la vie continuait son cours et c'était le rôle des survivants de tout reconstruire.

Mc Gonagall avait repris la direction de Poudlard. Le sujet avait fait l'objet d'un long débat au ministère de la magie. Pour Kingsley, la décision était sans appel, malheureusement il n'était pas seul à décider et le reste du ministère estimait qu'elle s'était trop impliquée dans la guerre. Le ministre lui-même avait été un élément décisif dans la bataille et on ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phoenix que beaucoup jugeait extrémiste.

La nouvelle directrice avait souhaité que les 7 ème années puissent repasser leur dernière année. Une occasion que beaucoup d'élèves avaient saisie. Certains pour obtenir leur diplôme avec une mention qui leur permettrait d'entrer dans une formation plus poussée, d'autres pour se laisser le temps de voir le monde évoluer avant d'y entrer activement ou encore, pour la plupart des Serpentards de retour, de prouver à tous qu'ils affronteraient dignement les temps nouveaux.

C'est avec ces nouveaux espoirs que les trois héros montaient à leur tour dans le wagon qui les conduirait à leur école, leur maison pour les dix mois à venir. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'autant de Serpentards soient revenu cette année, lança Ron à ses deux amis. Moi à leur place je serais parti très loin, où personne ne pourrait me retrouver.

- C'est là que tu te trompes Ron, le contredit Hermione en baissant la tête. Enfin… s'ils s'enfuient c'est une preuve de leur culpabilité…

Le couple Ron et Hermione avait bien commencé au début de l'été. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais finalement cette relation ne s'était jamais transformé en amour. Ils avaient certes beaucoup de tendresse l'un pour l'autre et ce rapprochement les avait aidé à surmonter les horreurs de la guerre. C'est finalement d'un commun d'accord qu'ils en étaient revenus à leur amitié d'antan. La situation semblait convenir à Ron qui restait très affectueux avec la jeune femme, bien que celle-ci au contraire, ne semblait pas encore très à l'aise avec ce qu'elle considérait comme un retour en arrière.

- Hermione a raison, reprit Harry, en revenant finir leur scolarité, ils se blanchissent aux yeux du ministère et auront les mêmes possibilités que nous à la sortie, ça me fait mal de le dire mais c'est la meilleure décision qu'ils pouvaient prendre, finit-il en grimaçant.

- Mouais, reprit le roux en engloutissant une chocogrenouille d'une traite, n'empêche, che croyait les Cherpantards chrouillards, dit-il en avalant devant la mine dégoutée des deux autres. C'est plutôt courageux de leur part. Vous croyez qu'ils vont changer de maison ? Peut-être qu'ils nous rejoindront. Hermione, tu pourrais prendre la Pékinoise comme voisine de lit, s'esclaffa-t-il. Les deux autres riaient, s'imaginant l'invasion vert et argent chez les lions.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie rousse :

- Il y a un peu de place par ici ? Le visage d'Harry s'illumina. Ginny avait fini l'été au ministère de la magie. Devant la masse de travail à effectuer après les événements passés, le ministère engageait des étudiants pour effectuer de menus travaux. L'appel du gain oblige, la jeune Weasley s'était retrouvée à attacher des missives aux pattes des hiboux et également récupérer le courrier, cela trois semaines durant.

Si le couple de Ron et Hermione n'avait pas tenu, les épreuves avaient d'autant plus rapproché Harry et Ginny, qui filaient le parfait amour. La jeune femme s'assit aux côtés d'Harry qui passa son bras derrière ses épaules avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le trajet se poursuivit sans encombre et c'est ainsi que le train entra dans la gare de Poudlard au début de la nuit. Même après sept ans, le spectacle des lumières du château se reflétant sur le lac était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

- Waouh…. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que les premières années qui puissent aller en barque… se plaignit la jolie rousse.

- Chacun son tour ma belle, mais pour tes beaux yeux, je pourrais m'arranger avec Hagrid. Une balade juste toi et moi… lui répondit Harry d'une voie mielleuse.

- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… dit Ron, roulant les yeux alors que sa sœur gloussait.

Hermione était déjà sortie, Ron la suivit. Les deux tourtereaux prenaient leur temps pour descendre, profitant d'être seuls quelques minutes.

- Par Merlin… Hermione s'était figée devant le regard vide des Sombrals. Je ne m'y ferais pas….

Ron pris la jeune femme contre lui.

- Ça ne nous rappelle pas de bons souvenirs… allez, faut passer à autre chose 'Mione…

Une voix siffla derrière eux.

- Faites vos bâtards ailleurs, vous m'empêchez d'accéder à ma diligence.

- Malefoy, je t'apprendrais que les bébés ne se conçoivent pas de cette manière ! Ton père ne te l'a peut-être pas expliqué ! répliqua Hermione le regard noir.

Le prince des Serpentards s'approche d'elle et d'un air dédaigneux lui glisse :

- T'inquiètes pas que je connais théorie et la pratique, un domaine où tu dois être… il toisa Ron de bas en haut, limitée ! Dommage que tu ne puisses pas approfondir tes connaissances en la matière. Sois déjà contente que Weasmoche daigne te passer dessus.

- Va te faire foutre la fouine, cracha Ron.

Le blond s'en alla le rire moqueur suivi de Parkinson, Goyle et quelques Serpentards.

- Il voulait quoi, le Mangemort ? questionna Harry en les rejoignant, main dans la main avec sa belle.

- Cracher son venin, pour changer… allons-y ! répondit Hermione qui fulminait.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent les grandes portes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où une file de première année attendait le début de la cérémonie de répartition dans les quatre maisons.

Une fois les élèves distribués dans les différentes maisons, une voie retentit dans toute la salle :

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenue à tous. Pour commencer, j'aimerais que nous fassions une minute de silence pour nos professeurs et élèves tombés durant la guerre. » débuta la directrice, que tout les élèves écoutaient. Une minute passée, Minerva MacGonagall reprit : « de nombreux changement ont été opérés cette année; la bataille du mois de mai dernier a passablement abimé le château et les rénovations ont permis quelques transformations. Certaines salles ont été déplacées, de même que la bibliothèque dont beaucoup de précieux ouvrages ont été détruits. » Hermione prit un air horrifié à cette annonce. « Je vous prie donc de profiter de ce week-end précédant le début des cours pour repérer les nouveaux emplacements et vous familiariser avec les lieux. Nous avons également de nouveaux professeurs. Je vous présente donc pour la défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Aliea Moski. » Une petite femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'année, assise à côté de Hagrid, se leva de sa chaise. Elle avait l'air fragile mais l'on voyait dans son regard que ce n'était que d'apparence. C'était une Auror talentueuse à n'en pas douter. « Voici ensuite pour la métamorphose le professeur Cilicios Elladha. » Un homme à la carrure imposante à la manière des bodybuilders se leva à sont tour. Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil à l'assemblée. Harry et Ron ricanèrent, s'imaginant un nouveau substitut de Lockhart alors que la plupart des filles, toute maison confondue, gloussaient déjà. MacGonagall fit signe aux élèves de se taire et poursuivit : « et pour finir, le professeur Marie Delacroix assurera l'étude des Moldus. » Une grande femme à la trentaine dont les longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau très blanche se leva également. Sans expression particulière, elle observait les élèves. Le professeur MacGonagall poursuivit ensuite avec le règlement de Poudlard, les recommandations de Rusard et la présentation des Préfets de chaque maison.

- Je voudrais finir avec une dernière nouveauté : après tant de pertes, il est important de créer de nouvelles valeurs, d'introduire de nouvelles traditions. Se raccrocher au monde qui se reconstruit plutôt que de tergiverser sur le passé. J'instaure donc cette année, une sorte de… fantaisie de Beauxbâtons, elle sourit au professeur Delacroix qui ne le releva pas. Vous trouverez sur vos lits, un parchemin. Il ne sera pas utile pour prendre des notes de cours ou pour rendre des devoirs. Non, en réalité chaque parchemin a un double qui se trouve en possession d'une autre personne dans Poudlard. Vous serez ainsi relié à quelqu'un au hasard tout au long de l'année. Cela peut être, dans la plupart des cas, un élève, mais aussi un membre du personnel. La seule restriction est de vivre dans l'enceinte du château. En effet, tout ce que vous noterez sur se parchemin sera directement retranscrit sur celui de votre correspondant. Il n'y a aucune obligation de participer… Disons que c'est seulement l'opportunité de discuter et d'échanger des propos avec une personne que vous n'auriez jamais connu autrement. J'espère que cette expérience sera une réussite, sans quoi le projet sera abandonné pour les années à venir. Si vous avez des questions, je vous prie de vous adresser au Professeur Delacroix. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Un brouhaha se manifesta à peine ces derniers mots prononcés. Personne ne s'attendait à ça.

« Non mais vous voulez rire… Laissez aux Français leurs idées tordues ! » grogna Ron. « Pourquoi MacGonagall à voulu nous imposez ça ? Elle est plus terre à terre que ça d'habitude. »

- Effectivement, je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée, répondit son meilleur ami, mais comme elle nous l'a dit, rien ne nous oblige à participer.

- Oui mais si c'est une tarée qui me harcèle, je fais quoi ? Je pourrais même pas l'arrêter vu que je ne saurai même pas qui c'est !

Harry, Hermione et Ginny se mirent à rire, c'est sa sœur qui lui répondit, avec un sourire de compassion :

- Mon pauvre Ron… tu rêves de te faire harceler mais tout le monde sait que si une fille était assez bête pour s'intéresser un peu à toi, tu ferais tout pour la garder ! En voyant un voile gris s'immiscer dans le regard de son amie, Ginny se mordit l'intérieur des joues : Pardon Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- T'inquiète Ginny, je ne le prends pas pour moi. La brune fit un sourire qui ne trompa pas la jeune Weasley. Ni Harry d'ailleurs, qui changea de sujet :

- Vous croyez que c'est une idée de la Française là-bas ? Le Professeur Delacroix... pourquoi sont-ils allés la chercher si loin ? Comme si l'étude des Moldus était une branche compliquée que seuls quelques rares élus pourraient enseigner.

Sur ces mots, Hermione sortit de ses pensées et répliqua :

- Tu devrais pourtant comprendre, Harry, que si les sorciers ignorent tout des Moldus, les rares qui s'y intéressent sont considérés comme bizarres, oui, je suis désolée Ron, ton père aussi. Ginny fut prise d'un fou rire en voyant l'aire outré de son frère. Savoir aborder et rendre intéressant le sujet n'est pas une mince affaire…

Dean Thomas se joignit au petit groupe suivit par Seamus Finnigan, le premier interrompit Hermione :

- Vous avez vu qui est là ? Aliea Moski ! C'est une légende, cette femme. Il s'arrêta un moment observant les réactions des autres. Comme personne ne semblait comprendre de quoi il parlait, pas même Hermione à sa plus grande surprise, il reprit : « à 20 ans, elle avait déjà arrêté une quinzaine de Mangemorts et en avait tué tout autant. Cette femme, c'est une arme au service du bien ! » Les yeux pétillants, il continua à décrire les prodiges de leur nouveau professeur jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Hermione s'étira, salua les garçons et partit avec Ginny en direction des dortoirs.

- Tu m'en veux ? Désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais tout à l'heure…. s'excusa la jeune rousse.

- Non, pas du tout Gin', ne t'inquiètes pas, la page est bien tournée et j'aurais dû en rire au lieu de tirer le gueule…. Je crois que c'est surtout parce que je suis frustrée que ça n'ait pas marché avec Ron… Je suis une perfectionniste et je ne supporte pas quand les choses ne se déroulent pas bien. finit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice à son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent leurs dortoirs en se racontant la fin de leur été. Ginny était rentrée tard tous les soirs du ministère et les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un parchemin blanc cassé se trouvait sur le lit d'Hermione. Celle-ci le saisit et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. À priori, rien de particulier. Elle le posa sur la table de nuit et commença à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire qui lui avait été attribuée. Alors qu'elle posait son dernier pull à côté d'une pile de T-shirt, elle prit sa plume et son encrier. Elle s'était donnée, à elle-même, l'illusion de ne pas trouver ce jeu très amusant, mais elle ne pouvait se voiler la face. Se dire qu'une relation allait se tisser avec un inconnu tout au long de l'année la titillait. À condition, bien entendu, que le possesseur du parchemin jumeau joue le jeu également. Elle allait commencer à écrire en haut de la page, mais se ravisa. Que pouvait-elle bien écrire ? « Bonjour » ou plutôt « bonsoir ». Mais si son interlocuteur ne voyait le message que le lendemain, un « bonsoir » serait déplacé. Un « Salut » serait trop familier, surtout qu'elle parlait peut être à un professeur. Elle traça finalement à l'encre brune un « Enchantée » de sa plus jolie écriture. Satisfaite de son entrée en matière, à la fois sobre, polie et adéquate en tout temps. Elle indiquait également qu'elle était une femme. Elle aurait préféré ne donner aucune information au tout départ, mais une tournure au masculin aurait engendré des quiproquos et ce n'était pas le but voulu.

La jeune brune attendit un instant espérant voir la magie opérer… mais rien. Elle observa le mot encore quelques minutes, tournant le parchemin dans tout les sens, mais rien de plus. Elle décida finalement d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, son inscription demeurait intacte sans aucune autre information. Cette histoire l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il était sept heures, elle avait prévu de se lever tôt pour explorer le château avant que la foule n'en fasse de même. Le mur explosé pendant la bataille avait été reconstruit et l'illusion que rien ne s'était passé était parfaite, les pierres étaient les mêmes, du granite gris foncé usé par le temps. Désormais, la classe de métamorphose était plus loin dans le couloir, celle d'arithmancie un étage au-dessus. Deux autres classes avaient été déplacées, le placard à balais avait disparu et l'infirmerie avait quelque peu rétréci. Hermione eut un haut le cœur quand elle arriva à la bibliothèque : Elle était vide. Surtout si l'on comparait avec l'infinité de savoir qui y dormait là six mois auparavant. Une dizaine d'étagères trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Les rayons n'étaient que partiellement remplis d'un bout à l'autre. La Gryffondor parcourut les titres restants. Elle les avait déjà lus pour la plupart. Certains étaient intéressants mais les plus passionnants ou utiles n'existaient plus. Mme Pince avait l'air déconfite. Ses yeux passaient d'une étagère à l'autre sans vraiment voir ce qui s trouvait devant elle. Hermione ne s'attarda pas et partit pour la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, rapidement rejointe par ses amis.

Le parchemin resta intact tout le reste du week-end. C'est dans un mélange de déception et d'excitation qu'Hermione rejoint la classe d'histoire de la magie. Elle discuta avec ses deux meilleurs amis des parchemins : Harry écrivait à un Serdaigle de deuxième année, visiblement très excité de converser avec une légende et Ron avait eu une brève discussion avec le professeur Delacroix à la grande surprise de tous :

- Cette femme est pathétique. Elle ne sait même pas écrire en anglais. Elle sait pas qu'on n'abrège pas les mots quand on écrit ? Elle est prof quand même…

Les deux autres pouffèrent et ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre, tellement les propos du roux était ridicules. Ron était juste déçu de ne pas avoir une charmante future conquête à séduire.

Ils entendirent un autre ricanement plus lointain, plus mesquins. Le groupe des Serpentards parlait entre eux, lançant des œillades moqueuses aux trois Gryffondor que Dean et Seamus avaient rejoints.

- C'est en tout cas pas la guerre qui les aurait calmé ceux-là. Quels crétins… Je me ferais tout petit à leur place, c'est eux les perdants, nous, on a gagné.

- C'est sûr, Seamus. Harry regarda autour de lui avant de reprendre, malheureusement, nous ne sommes que neuf Gryffondors cette année, eux ils sont douze. Et ça, tu peux me croire, ça ne leur a pas échappé.

Le professeur Binns sortit d'un mur à ce moment là, invitant les élèves à entrer dans la classe. L'atmosphère soporifique gagnait déjà la plupart d'entre eux qui se mirent à bâiller.

C'est seulement l'aprè-midi que débutait les options. Quand Hermione arriva devant la salle d' étude des Moldus, elle constata que les élèves, des filles pour la plupart, était surexcitées.

- Tu crois qu'elle va nous parler de Beauxbâtons ? J'adore la France… Si mes parents avaient les moyens, j'étudierais là-bas ! affirma une petite brune qu'Hermione identifia appartenir à Poufsouffle.

- Bah, moi ça me va bien que tu sois à Poudlard, ça aurait été trop triste sans toi…. lui répondit une grande blonde de la même maison.

- En tout cas, elle est tellement belle… Marie Delacroix… Vous croyez qu'elle a du sang de Vélane comme Fleur Delacour ? reprit la première rêveuse.

La seconde ne semblait pas estimer la Française à la même valeur :

-Non, elle n'a pas le même charme. Et arrête de penser à elle enfin, c'est ton professeur !

La brunette fit un clin d'œil à son amie.

La Gryffondor sourit, se demandant si la relation de ces deux-là ne se résumait vraiment qu'à de l'amitié. Dans le fond, ça lui était égal. Elle entendit alors le professeur arriver, des livres et des parchemins plein les bras. Celle-ci fit voler la clef, de sa poche à la serrure, et ouvrit la porte du coude, invitant les élèves à la suivre.

- « Messieurs, Dames, bonjour ! » Je me présente, je suis le professeur Delacroix. Je vois qu'il y a déjà des questions, ceux qui veulent des informations sur les parchemins de correspondances, sur Beauxbâtons ou la France, je vous prie de baisser la main, je ne répondrais à ces questions qu'en dehors de mes cours.

Les quelques mains qui s'étaient levées se baissèrent sous le regard satisfait du professeur.

En fin de compte, le cours n'avait pas été vraiment intéressant. Le professeur Delacroix, bien qu'énonçant certains mots en français, parlait bien l'anglais, avec cet accent francophone qui plaisait tant au peuple britannique. Sauf peut être à Ginny qui pensait immédiatement à Fleur chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait dans un couloir. La jeune Weasley ne portait toujours pas sa belle sœur dans son cœur. Elle ne voyait en elle, qu'une profiteuse, s'étant amourachée de son frère préféré, trop bête pour résister au pouvoir de l'hybride. Le reste de la famille, convaincue du bonheur du couple de Fleur et Bill, avait abandonné de pouvoir un jour raisonner la benjamine.

Au repas du soir, Lavande Brown débarqua entre Harry et Ron :

- Lequel de vous est le « Le Souffleur de Vert » ?

Tous la regardèrent interloquer, avant que Ron ne réplique :

- Souffler le verre, c'est plutôt un travail de moldu non ? Mon père m'en a parlé une fois… De toute manière, je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne donne dans l'artisanat, Lavande.

-Mais t'es bête ! Vert comme la couleur, pas la matière. Souffler le vert, comme les renverser non ? Vert comme les Serpentards, j'ai pensé que c'était l'un de vous, comme vous avez été les plus… elle regardait les deux jeunes hommes, ignorant superbement les autres, … impliqués.

Les pommettes de Ginny devinrent légèrement rouges, ce qui indiquait qu'elle commençait à s'énerver.

- Ouais, ben c'est pas nous, alors va chercher ton sauteur de verre plus loin.

Lavande la dévisagea une seconde, visiblement vexée et retourna s'assoir vers Parvati Patil quelques chaises plus loin.

- Non mais, elle voulait quoi celle là… grogna la jeune rousse.

- Elle cherche son correspondant. lui répondit tout bas Seamus.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Dean, qui étaient les seuls à l'avoir entendu, le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Le questionna Harry.

Le concerner, mal à l'aise bafouillait :

- Je ne sais pas… ça me semblait logique… Pas à vous ?

- Non… enfin maintenant que tu le dis, oui… répond Harry déconcerté

Une lumière traversa le regard de Dean :

- C'est toi en fait, Le Souffleur de Vert !

- Je… Non, pas du tout… Seamus s'enfonçait en rougissant. Oh, merde, allez vous faire foutre…

- Mais… T'aurais dû lui dire… reprit Ginny en regardant dans la direction de Lavande, qui prenait grand soin de les ignorer.

- Mais non, je ne peux pas… Elle ne sait même pas que j'existe, le jeune homme commençait à s'énerver. T'as bien vu non, y a que le « Survivant » et son « fidèle allié »… Moi aussi, j'ai participé à la bataille. La gloire me revient autant qu'à vous. Je veux qu'elle le réalise, même si je dois passer par une identité secrète quelque temps… Réalisant qu'il venait de vider son sac, le jeune homme parcourut la salle du regard, s'assurant que personne d'autre n'avait entendu sa confession et baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

Ron retint un rire sous le regard sévère d'Hermione.

- Bien sûr Seamus, je n'aurais jamais pu tuer Voldemort sans ton aide. Sans votre aide à tous. Harry regardait chacun des Gryffondors, puis toute la salle. C'est vrai qu'Hermione, Ron et moi avons eu un rôle plus…médiatique. Mais sans toi, sans l'Ordre, sans tous ceux qui ont combattu à nos côtés, cette guerre n'aurait pas pris cette tournure. Vous êtes donc aussi importants que nous trois, vous êtes tous les héros d'aujourd'hui. C'est l'héroïsme dont nous avons tous fait preuve, le courage et le soutien de vous tous qui à permis cette victoire. Car oui, c'est une victoire. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, mais c'est tous ensemble, encore, que nous remettrons ce monde sur pied. Harry s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte. Tous les élèves et professeurs s'étaient tus. Ils se mirent tous à applaudir. Ceux qui avaient participé faisaient le plus de bruit, les Serpentards ne l'acclamant que du bout des doigts, plus pour faire bonne figure que par réelle conviction. Harry sourit à la foule et se rassit.

Hermione et Ginny étaient assises sur le lit de la première.

- Par Merlin, quel orateur mon Harry… T'as vu tous ces regards plein d'envie braqués sur lui ? J'ai vu des filles le déshabiller du regard. Et il est à moi ! rit la jeune Weasley.

Hermione sourit à son amie. Ginny était réellement heureuse, et cela se voyait sur son visage.

- Il est parfait ton homme. D'ailleurs si t'avais pas été là, je crois que j'aurais jeté mes dévolus dessus. Ginny s'arrêta de rire, regardant Hermione l'air choquée. Mais quand la brune éclata de rire, la jeune fille rit de plus belle.

- Par Merlin, jamais tu sortirais avec ton frère, c'est malsain ! continua à rire la jeune Weasley, Harry me parle tout le temps de toi, mais de manière trop fraternel pour que je m'en inquiète. Et t'aurais eu le temps avant que je débarque !

-Tu parles, depuis que tu l'as vu, t'as collé une étiquette « à moi » dessus. Je n'ai pas compris que Cho Chang se soit permise de l'approcher. J'ai même cru un moment que tu avais jeté un enchantement sur Harry, faisant brûler tout autre qui pose ça main dessus.

- Ça, c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas allés trop loin. Je te jure qu'elle aurait souffert autrement ! Ginny riait, mais sur le coup, Hermione ne savait plus très bien si c'était encore une blague ou non. Elle préféra rire, se promettant que si le couple de son meilleur ami, son frère comme l'appelait sa meilleure amie, se séparait, qu'elle mettrait en garde toutes prochaines conquêtes du beau brun.

- Bah, de toute manière, moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour ton frère… lâcha finalement Hermione.

Ginny pinça les lèvres :

- Et maintenant ? Tu en es où ? Parce que… Si tu veux encore de mon crétin de frère, je pense que tu pourrais le récupérer, mais dépêche toi, je l'ai vu parler avec deux filles de Poufsouffle.

Hermione sourit en s'imaginant les deux filles de l'après midi, si c'étaient elles, Ron n'aurait pas beaucoup de chance.

- Non Ginny, j'ai encore du mal à passer à autre chose, mais ton frère et moi, on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble… on ne fonctionne pas de la même manière… ou peut-être trop, justement… enfin, ça ne peut pas marcher.

La jeune Weasley fit un sourire plein de compassion à son amie, ne sachant quoi dire de plus, elle changea de sujet :

- Et de ton correspondant, t'as reçu quelque chose ?

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite :

- Non, mon message à juste disparu depuis hier soir. Et toi, cette jeune Gryffondor ?

- Elle me demande des conseils pour sortir avec une star, grimace la rouquine avant de rire à nouveau suivit par son amie.

- C'est vrai que t'es une as en la matière. Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil

- Allez, sur ces belles paroles, je vais te laisser. On a cours demain. Et vu l'heure, je ne vais sûrment pas être en forme… N'empirons pas les choses. Sur ce, elle embrassa son amie et se dirigea à la salle de bain des Gryffondor.

Hermione enfila une chemise de nuit et pris un élastique à cheveux sur sa table de chevet. Elle en profita pour regarder le parchemin. Une inscription d'une très belle écriture italique à l'encre noir était apparue.

* * *

Voilà voilà, Merci de m'avoir lu (si quelqu'un a pris le temps de lire jusque là... sans quoi je continuerai à poster rien que pour mon Akané!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci** à tout ceux qui m'ont lue, c'est vraiment géniale d'avoir autant de lecteurs! Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, je m'en contente (pour le moment, quand j'aurais des coups de barre, ce sera plus dur)

**Siska45**: Merci d'avoir mis le premier commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**amandine**: Alors je continuerai pour toi aussi, merci!

Et surtout, merci à ma chérie **Akané**, dites vous bien que je l'ai harcelée pour qu'elle me rende le chapitre à temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Drago ouvrit les yeux, une petite rousse dormait encore à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, trop de taches de rousseur. Malgré sa petite poitrine aux seins ronds, son absence de hanche et de taille gâchait son charme. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son nom, « Aurélie », « Arielle » ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était une Serdaigle, pourtant elle n'était pas bien maligne. C'était tout ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Il n'avait suffit qu'un peu de baratin, et lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée en vrai, elle avait été un peu effrayée par ce Serpentard, connu pour son sombre passé, mais la magie avait vite opéré et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait fini dans son lit.

« Humm… » La jeune fille ouvrit un œil. « Bonjour » Elle lui offrit un charmant sourire.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Bon, tu déguerpis maintenant. Le ton du beau blond était sans appel. Il ne daigna même pas lui prêter plus d'attention, tandis qu'il se levait du lit pour aller s'habiller.

- Mais… t'es mon correspondant… se plaignit la jeune fille.

- Et alors ? Ça fait office de contrat de mariage ? Dégage, allez ! rétorqua Malefoy.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle tenta de raisonner son amant de la nuit une dernière fois :

- On a quand même fait l'amour…

Le blond se retourna et se pencha vers la rouquine, avec un sourire sadique. Du bout de ses lèvres cruelles, il lui susurra :

- Tu crois que t'es la première que je baise dans ce lit ? Je vais me doucher maintenant, quand je reviens, si t'es encore là, tu vas beaucoup le regretter.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, attrapa une serviette et prit la direction de la salle de bain, la laissant en sanglot.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle n'était plus là. Heureusement pour elle. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire du mal, mais il n'aimait pas les filles enamourées, collantes, chiantes. Et si c'était le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, alors, il y recourait sans remords.

Il remonta des cachots et rejoint la salle commune où les Serpentards l'accueillirent en prince qu'il était.

Les études étaient sans intérêt et c'est seulement parce que son père avait insisté qu'il y était retourné.

- Le ministère m'a acquitté, mais Kingsley ne nous laissera pas tranquilles. C'est maintenant à toi qu'il revient de reconquérir l'honneur de la famille, Drago. Finis tes études comme tu les as commencées. Montre au monde que les Malefoy sont toujours fiers et dignes. Montre-leur que cette guerre qui a sali notre réputation, ne nous a rien enlevé de notre superbe. Prends la place de meneur par tes propres moyens. C'est ta destinée. Personne ne doit jamais dire que l'héritier de la plus grande famille de Sang-Pur n'a pas su se montrer à la hauteur.

Les yeux bleus de Lucius transperçaient Drago, ne lui laissant guère le choix. C'était à lui que revenait le devoir de hisser l'illustre nom Malefoy au rang qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui à présent. En s'associant au Maître des Ténèbres, son père avait perdu tout son prestige. À lui de prendre la relève.

Cependant les cours étaient réellement simples, et il s'y ennuyait particulièrement. Les professeurs semblaient prendre les élèves avec des pincettes, comme s'ils étaient tous de pauvres moineaux, handicapés par cette fichue guerre. Alors que ces abrutis étaient juste restés tremblants sous les jupes de leur mère. Merde, il savait ce que c'était de se battre. De ne plus savoir si ce qu'on fait c'est juste ou non. D'être pris dans cet étau qui vous force à continuer malgré tout. De vouloir faire la fierté d'un malade qui vous tient tout entier dans son ignoble main cadavérique. Et pourtant il en avait bavé. Bien trop de sorts l'avaient marqué autant physiquement et mentalement. Bien plus que tous ces gentils gamins qui frissonnait au nom de Voldemort. Et maintenant c'était lui le salaud. Lui et tout ceux de sa maison, alors que la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même pas été impliqués dans la bataille. C'était le Prince des Serpentards, le Prince des méchants, celui devant qui il fallait trembler. Et c'était mieux comme ça, pour le moment on le laissait tranquille. Mais bientôt il faudrait que les gens le voient autrement, sinon cette année ne servirait à rien.

Il descendit dans la salle principale des Serpentards après le repas du soir. Blaise Zabini était assis dans le canapé, Gregory Goyle à bout opposé, Millicent Bulstrode dans un fauteuil, Pansy Parkinson sur son accoudoir et Theodore Nott dans un fauteuil plus à l'écart. Drago s'installa entre Blaise et Gregory les bousculant au passage.

- Alors les serpents, il se passe quoi ?

Gregory pestait pendant que Blaise sortait un parchemin en le tendant à Malefoy :

- Ma correspondante c'est Millicent, dit Blaise. C'est elle qui l'a découvert tout à l'heure quand elle m'a vu sortir mon parchemin et qu'elle a reconnu son mot. T'es quand même pas drôle, t'aurais pu ne rien dire !

Le groupe se mit à rire

- Oui t'as raison, on aurait pu vivre une histoire secrète. Non mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

- Ç'aurait pu être sympa d'avoir une correspondante secrète. Tu m'aurais dit plein de mot doux sous le couvert de ta plume, ensuite tu aurais fait semblant de t'en apercevoir et tu m'aurais fait une scène de jalousie, et alors que je serais en train de me faire pardonner sous les draps, tu m'aurais avoué toute la supercherie.

- Mais oui mon chéri. Répondit Milicent.

La jeune femme se leva et vint embrasser le bel homme à la peau ambrée. Drago et Gregory grimacèrent. Ce n'était pas le fait de les voir se bécoter qui les dérangeait, ils avaient passé l'âge d'être perturbé par ce genre de chose, mais le fait que leur ami se soit épris de Millicent. La jeune femme avait désormais le visage moins carré et les cheveux moins hirsutes qu'à leur entrée à Poudlard. Mais la Serpentard n'était pas devenue une jolie fille pour autant. Blaise, qu'on associait souvent à Drago comme étant les princes noir et blanc du château, méritait une princesse digne de ce nom et pas une repoussante roturière. Elle aurait pu être acceptable comme coup d'un soir, à la limite. Le couple s'était mis ensemble au milieu de l'été, suite à une fête organisé au manoir Parkinson. Le but initial de cette soirée avait été de discuter de la proposition de McGonagall, mais le whiskey Pur Feu avait vite rendu la fête plus délirante, et les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Drago s'était levé et prit la place que Millicent occupait auparavant, laissant la sienne à celle-ci. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Pansy qui lui caressa les cheveux.

- Faut pas être jaloux mon Dragonichou. Toi aussi, tu vas trouver une vraie fille à aimer. Gloussa doucement Pansy.

Drago la tira contre lui et plaqua un baiser sur sa joue :

- Et toi, tu ne veux pas m'aimer ? Tu sais que tu serais la femme la plus riche de Grande-Bretagne ? Il la regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, ce qui fit d'autant plus rire la Serpentard.

- Stop les belles promesses, tu vas me mettre dans ton lit comme toutes tes petites putes avec le pied au cul du lendemain matin. Elle serra dans ses bras le beau blond aux yeux azur. Et tu sais que je t'aime déjà, gros crétin. Je t'aime depuis qu'on a trois ans. Tu resteras mon meilleur ami jusqu'au bout.

- Ça va aller les déclarations mielleuses ce soir ? grogna Gregory. Sinon, je déclare ma flamme à Theodore.

Le concerné qui lisait jusque là, feignant de ne pas écouter la conversation, releva la tête, les yeux gros comme des galions. « QUOI ? Mais ça ne va pas ? »

Le groupe fut prit d'un fou rire, ce qui rassura Theodore. Gregory ne parlait pas beaucoup et encore moins pour sortir des vannes. Mais quand cela lui prenait, les Serpentards se tordaient de rire pour la soirée.

Le temps pour Theodore de perdre la teinte rouge qui colorait ses joues et que les autres se calment, la discussion reprit.

- Et elle est devenue quoi ton Armelle ? Questionna Blaise.

Drago le regarda déconcerté :

- Qui ?

- La rouquine de sixième qui est partie en pleurs ce matin… lui répondit Millicent, l'air indigné.

Le blond haussa les épaules:

- Une autre de mes putes. Il fit un clin d'œil à Pansy qui leva les yeux au ciel. Et toi Greg, c'est qui ton correspondant ?

- J'sais pas… M'en fous franchement… Sûrement un morveux débile. Pas pour moi les jeux de la vieille bique.

- Alors donne, moi j'ai fini avec la mienne. Dit Drago en tendant la main.

La brute grogna avant de se lever et se rendre dans les dortoirs. Il revint un instant après, un parchemin chiffonné dans la main. Il le tendit au prince blond qui s'empressa de le défroisser. Pansy se pencha dessus en même temps que lui.

- Alors, alors… Pousse-toi, j'ai tes cheveux dans la gueule. « Enchantée »… C'est tout ? Elle a rien dit d'autre ?

Gregory haussa les épaules en guise de réponse alors que tous les autres, même Theodore, regardaient en direction de Malefoy.

- Bon… On sait déjà que c'est une fille, constata Blaise, maintenant la question est de savoir si c'est une future conquête pour notre tombeur. Autrement dit, quel âge a-t-elle ?

Le groupe de Serpentards discutèrent de la meilleure réponse à donner sans que Drago ne puisse donner son avis. Il fut finalement forcer d'écrire ce qu'ils lui dictèrent. Après ça, il grommela qu'il était fatigué et parti se coucher.

- « Je suis de même enchanté, mademoiselle, madame. Pardonnez mon retard, je ne savais comment trouver les mots pour m'adresser à vous. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que cette première réponse marquera le début d'une belle aventure. »

- Par Merlin… Quelle poisse ! Je suis tombée sur un Serdaigle… Personne d'autre n'écrit comme ça. Par Merlin, pourquoi ai-je écrit un truc aussi bête qu' « enchantée » ? Mais quelle cruche ! Hermione secouait le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main en se parlant à elle-même. La réponse était plus révérencieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle se voyait mal continuer la discussion sur ce ton protocolaire. Non qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, mais parce qu'elle ne supportait pas ces manières pompeuses, pleines de faux semblants, hypocrites.

« Cher ami, mes propos vont vous sembler directs, mais soit. Où vous situez-vous ? C'est-à-dire : Etes-vous un membre du personnel de Poudlard ? Ou un étudiant ? Votre réponse déterminera ma manière de m'adresser à vous par la suite.»

Voilà. Si c'était un membre du personnel, ce qui lui semblait statistiquement peut probable, surtout que Ron correspondait déjà avec un professeur, elle continuerait avec les intonations solenelles, même si la discussion risquait fort de s'éteindre avec le temps. Dans le cas contraire, elle mettrait les choses au point. Plus de blabla ni de tralala.

Satisfaite de sa décision, elle estima que Ginny avait raison et que dormir ne lui nuirait pas. Il y a des heures où la nuit est tellement avancée qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se coucher, mais elle n'y était pas encore.

- Sortez vos Baguettes, nous allons voir ensemble quels sorts de défense vous maitrisez.

- Hé ben, on peut dire que le cours commence bien, apprécia Harry que le professeur Moski gratifia d'un sourire.

La dernière heure de la matinée était également le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal de la semaine. Seule branche, avec l'histoire de la magie, en commun avec les Serpentards, au grand soulagement des deux maisons, qui ne se supporteraient jamais.

- Qui peut me donner un sort de défense mineur ? demanda le professeur Moski à l'assemblée d'élèves. Allez-y, allez-y, n'attendez pas que je vous interroge.

- Everte Statum, répondit Parvati Patil.

- Expelliarmus, clama un autre Gryffondor.

- Petrificus Totalus, au tour de Gregory Goyle. Le professeur Moski, qui acquiesçait jusque là, se tourna carrément vers lui, le regard mauvais.

- Petificus Totalus, sortilège de torture par excellence. Ne pouvoir qu'observer nos agresseurs nous charcuter petit bout par petit bout. Ces pratiques vous parlent-elles, Monsieur Goyle ? Bien sûr que non voyons, vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce genre de bourreau, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa le professeur.

Goyle ne voulait pas répondre à ce qu'il considérait comme une question rhétorique, mais le professeur semblait attendre. C'est Drago qui reprit la parole avec un ton de défi :

- L'Impero.

Le professeur se tourna vers le jeune homme blond. Elle le regarda intensément pendant quelque seconde.

- Vous semblez connaître ce sort monsieur Malefoy, les effets vous sont-ils familiers ? C'est ce que pense le ministère du moins. Alors faisons confiance à ces personnes haut placées.

Le ton de mépris de ses propos n'échappa à personne. Drago se contenta de garder la tête haute.

- Comme votre cher camarade ne semble pas avoir compris le sens du mot « mineur », nous allons continuer sur sa lancée et parler des sorts impardonnables. Qui peut me les citer ?

Dean commença : Endoloris

Le professeur approuva, puis un silence se fit quelque seconde avant qu'Hermione ne prononce :

- Avada Kedavra…

Moski salua son courage d'un signe de la tête pour avoir prononcé cette formule que personne n'avait osé mentionner.

- Je pense que ces sorts ne vous sont pas inconnus. Certains les ont subi, d'autres… elle s'arrêta et regarda les Serpentards en laissant sa phrase en suspens, avant de poursuivre son cours.

- Et qu'en est-il de Sectumsempra ?

- Professeur, je ne connais pas ce sort. Répondit une Serpentard avant de baisser la tête.

- Laissez-moi rire. Le professeur avait prononcé ces mots tout bas, mais tout le monde les avait entendu. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent _vraiment_, « Sectumsempra » crée des entailles profondes dans le corps visé. Alors, est-ce un sort impardonnable ?

- Je dirais que oui. Tenta Lavande.

- Et si maintenant je vous dis que, si on le maîtrise bien, ce sortilège peut servir à la chirurgie de pointe ? Est-ce toujours un sortilège impardonnable ? Questionna le professeur.

- Je… je crois que non. Lavande était gênée, mais fut vite rassurée par le regard approbateur de Moski.

- En effet, il est difficile de définir si un sort est vraiment bon ou mauvais. Est-ce qu'un Impero ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise ? Est-ce qu'un Avada Kedavra ne vaut il pas mieux que le baiser du Détraqueur comme condamnation ? Vous me rendrez donc pour la semaine prochaine, 50 centimètres de parchemin sur les sorts impardonnables et la façon dont on pourrait utiliser leurs effets à bon escient.

Le cours se poursuivit sur un retour aux sorts de défense de base, agrémenté d'explications et de démonstrations sur un pantin de bois. Celui-ci vola dans toute la salle, généralement plutôt dans la direction des Serpentards, et finit dans un piteux état à la fin du cours.

Elle libéra finalement les élèves, stupéfaits par ce cours, qui rejoignirent la grande salle pour le repas de midi.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite! Je remercie encore une foi mon **Akané** pour ses corrections. Elle m'avait enlevé une réplique déplacée, mais j'ai craqué pour la remettre, on verra si ça va vous déranger ou non. Sinon, le chapitre est assez court, mais c'est la première vraie conversation par parchemin! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

**Eleann**: Effectivement, j'avance doucement et mes chapitres sont courts, mon histoire n'a pas encore beaucoup de consistance, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite et que mon écriture te plaira encore (à savoir que je dois beaucoup à Akané qui reprend bien mon texte ^^' )

**Princessedream**: Merci, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup *^^* !

**AMANDINE**: Un serpentard reste un serpentard, surtout quand, en plus de ça, c'est Malefoy (; Disons que je préfère voir les amis de Drago comme des gens un tant soit peu intelligents, je vois pas pourquoi notre beau blond trainerait avec une bande de crétins, après je préfère Pansy dans le rôle de la meilleure amie, je trouve toujours que c'est un poste qui lui va bien dans les fics que j'ai lues.

**Sisika45** : Je dois avouer que c'est ton image qui m'interpelle. Je ne sais pas si je trouve beau ou non, mais j'aime le concepts, j'en conclu que j'aime bien. Je suis contente que mon détournement t'aies plu, j'aurais pas la prétention d'écrire l'histoire du siècle, mais si j'arrive à trouver quelques éléments originaux et surtout, si j'arrive à te faire rire, alors je suis comblée!

**Stiitch**: J'aime pas non plus le tout mielleux alors je suis contente que le résultat ça te plaise (: Pas trop triste que Blaise ait trouvé une amoureuse? En tout cas on va en entendre parler. Et surtout de Drago (C'est ce blond qui me fait complétement craquer moi *-*)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- « Je suis un élève, chère amie, et vu vos propos, j'imagine que vous aussi ? Parlez-moi un peu de vous. »

« Effectivement je suis bien une élève, et de ce fait, je dis stop au vouvoiement et au ton protocolaire. Te parler de moi ? Je suis une fille de septième année et je préfère ne pas t'en dire plus, tu pourrais être effrayé. »

- « Va pour qu'on se tutoie. Mais comment te séduire tel le prince que je suis, si je ne peux pas te parler en utilisant une plume plus soutenue ? Mais ce que femme veut, Merlin veut. Je suis un homme, tu t'en seras doutée. En septième année également, mais si tu veux rester secrète, alors je ferai pareil. Même si de mon point de vue, je suis bien plus effrayant que toi. »

« Mon cher ami, tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu durant l'année écoulée. Mieux vaut que tu n'en saches rien. »

- « Rien de pire que ce que j'ai pu vivre, j'en suis certain. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

- « Et pourtant. »

« Bien, ça va être formidable comme discussion, si personne ne lâche rien. Tant pis pour toi, bonne nuit. »

- « Mais je ne fais que m'adapter au genre que tu veux te donner, mademoiselle mystérieuse. Le monde doit-il se mettre à genoux devant toi et te chanter tes louanges pour que tu daignes délivrer une information ? »

« Oh, va te faire voir, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

« Désolée, je me suis emportée pour rien… »

« Bon, dis quelque chose, je me suis excusée. »

« Oh et puis, vas te faire voir encore une fois ! »

- « Tu manques de répartie. »

« Tu me répondais plus… »

- « Je suis parti aux chiottes, si tu veux tout savoir. T'aurais voulu que je t'écrive depuis mon trône? »

« Quel prince… Me séduire tu disais ? »

- « Ouais, mais là j'ai laissé tomber mon plan. T'es une chieuse en fait. »

« Chiotte, chieuse… qu'est-il arrivé à ton langage soutenu, ma parole ! Serais-tu skato sur les bords ? »

- « Mais, tu sais à qui tu parles là ? Tu mériterais Azkaban pour ça. »

« Ben non, justement, je sais pas. T'es sûrement à Serdaigle, ou en tout cas c'était ma première impression. Mais je commence sérieusement à en douter maintenant. »

- « Et pourtant, je vais te révéler le plus grand secret de l'humanité, sous nos airs de génie, nous sommes en fait des humains qui parlons mal des fois. »

« Quelle découverte ! Je ne pourrais jamais garder ça pour moi. Rita Skeeter va en faire ses choux gras. Tu te rends compte que tu vas être renié par tous tes confrères pour m'avoir vendu la mèche? »

- « En même temps, peut être que c'est des conneries et que je ne suis même pas à Serdaigle. »

« Défends-toi comme tu peux. C'est trop tard ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi serais-tu si effrayant ? »

- « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question là… On a qu'a faire comme ça, je te pose des questions, tu réponds par oui ou non »

- « OK, mais c'est chacun son tour »

« D'accord, mais pas le droit de me mentir. »

- « Je ne te promets rien. »

« Non, ça sert à rien dans ce cas. Sois franc. Est-ce que tu es un redoublant ? »

- « On peut dire que oui. À moi, est-ce que tu étudiais à Poudlard l'année passée ? »

« Jolie nuance. Non je n'y ai pas étudié. Est-ce que tu es effrayant à cause de la guerre ? »

- « Heu… oui et non… je t'aurais fais faire des cauchemars même avant cette guerre. Est-ce que je te fais peur ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Même si tu es très laid, je ferais juste semblant de ne pas être dégoutée, tout au plus. Je sais me maîtriser. »

- « Moi laid ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Une vélane serait dingue de moi. À notre première rencontre déjà, tu auras juste envie de m'arracher mes vêtements. »

« Ça t'arrive souvent ? »

- « Je n'ai plus de robe de rechange dans mon armoire. »

« Et tu daignes me parler, c'est trop d'honneur. »

- « Un prince, je te dis ! Allez, changement de sujet, qu'est ce qui te fait peur ? Mais vraiment ! »

« Ha non, ça je ne te le dirai pas. »

- « J'en conclu que ce n'est pas Voldemort. »

« Voldemort n'était pas si effrayant. »

- « Ma pauvre, tu sors du pays des Boursouflets où tout est rose ? Lorsque le Maître des ténèbres te blesse, tu le ressens au plus profond de toi. Tu n'en sors pas le même. Et ça tu peux me croire, c'est effrayant. »

« Wouaw, je pensais pas que il te faisait peur à ce point -là. OK, je te laisse flipper sur le passé. Moi je vais de l'avant. »

- « Non mais t'es conne ? Tu crois que je vais faire une croix sur ces évènements qui vont continuer à me pourrir la vie ? Cachée sous ton lit à frissonner plutôt que d'aller en cours durant une année, tu crois que tu sais de quoi tu parles ? Putain, j'ai plus envie de causer. »

« T'es le mec le plus ignoble du monde. Tu ne me connais même pas. J'ai perdu ma famille pour la protéger, et ce n'est pas dans des draps douillets que j'ai dormi l'année passée. J'ai dû me battre, même contre mes amis. J'ai cru devenir folle. J'ai une honteuse cicatrice qui, même par l'aide de la magie, ne partira pas, et non, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Mais je préfère aller de l'avant, et ne plus avoir peur du passé. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est mon avenir. »

- « Ok, je suis con. »

« Tu le reconnais, c'est déjà bien. »

- « T'y habitues pas. C'est juste pour que tu lâches l'affaire, j'en ai marre de parler de ça. »

« C'est pas mon sujet favori non plus. Mais ça fait parti de nous… T'en sais un peu plus sur moi maintenant. Dis, t'es vraiment un Serdaigle ? Je te vois plutôt en Serpentard. »

- « Va savoir ? »

« Bonne nuit »

- « Bonne nuit jeune fille »

« Je crois que même si t'es con, j'ai apprécié parler avec toi. »

« On peut pas avoir toute les qualités. Dodo maintenant. »

La jeune femme posa le parchemin et sa plume. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Elle sorti de son lit où elle s'était installée pour travailler en premier lieu. Quand elle avait reçu la première missive, elle n'avait pas pensé que la discussion se prolongerait si tard. Elle était passée du rire à la colère. Elle avait arrêté de penser. Seuls comptaient les mots qui défilaient sur la page. Elle alla se laver les mains, sa plume avait coulé et elles étaient pleines d'encre bleue. Devant le miroir, elle vit qu'elle avait aussi quelques trainées sur les joues et les paupières, à force de remettre ces cheveux dernière son oreille et de se frotter les yeux. Elle ressemblait maintenant à un panda. Ou une junky, suivant le point de vue. Elle effaça ces marques avec de l'eau claire et fini sa toilette avant d'aller se coucher. Si seulement toutes les traces pouvaient partir si facilement. Elle releva la manche de sa chemise de nuit. « Sang de Bourbe » était gravé pour toujours sur son avant-bras. Une marque hideuse à l'image de la Mangemort qui la lui avait infligée. Après ce fut les Doloris qui l'avait torturée avant qu'Harry, Ron et Dobby ne la sorte de ce maudit manoir. Quel crétin ! Il avait fait resurgir ses souvenirs terribles de sa mémoire de plein fouet. Elle lui en voulait et en même temps, pouvoir parler d'elle sans affronter le regard de l'autre était assez plaisant. Certes, il n'avait pas les réactions auquel elle s'attendait, mais elle pouvait lui répondre librement. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la déstabiliser, sauf jouer sur les mots. Et ça, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Pour l'instant.

- Avant que je ne commence mon cours, j'aimerais vous parler. Le professeur Cilicios Elladha regardait la classe avec un air faussement complice. Vous comprenez, votre merveilleuse directrice pense que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour ce cours. Il est vrai qu'elle a mis la barre très haute et c'est normal qu'elle attende beaucoup plus de moi que les autres. Ne suis-je pas, par ce poste sensée reprendre la direction de Poudlard ? Toujours est-il qu'elle voudrait que mon contrat se termine après cette année. Je ne serais en somme qu'un remplaçant… Il regarda les élèves qui se trouvaient devant lui, une mine de chien battu collée au visage. Nous ne voulons pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Vous irez dire au professeur McGonagall combien mes cours sont fabuleux, n'est ce pas ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent en grimaçant. Ils étouffèrent ensuite un rire qui passa inaperçu aux yeux du professeur qui offrait un sourire charmeur aux jeunes femmes de Serdaigle et Gryffondor dans la salle. Lavande, Parvati et une autre Gryffondor semblaient charmées et secouaient frénétiquement la tête de bas en haut. C'était évident que les courageuses lionnes allaient tout faire pour sauver un pauvre professeur en détresse. De leur côté, les jeunes aigles étaient envoutées par le sourire ravageur du professeur. Pleines de sagesse, elles ne pouvaient laisser passer une telle injustice sans agir.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron qui se mordait le poing pour ne pas s'esclaffer. Le rouquin se tourna vers son acolyte qui lui indiqua Hermione. Leur amie ne semblait pas intéressée par ce début de cours pour le moins original. Elle regardait intensément un jeune homme blond de Serdaigle qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vue.

- C'est Anthony Goldstein, il faisait parti de l'armée de Dumbeldore. Chuchota Harry à Ron. C'est un gars sympa. Il plaît aux filles et le sait un peu trop, je crois… Mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'intéresse à ce crétin ? demanda Ron, toujours en chuchotant.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne parle pas de ça avec elle… Si tu veux en savoir plus, demande à ta sœur.

- Messieurs ! Un peu de silence je vous prie. Les coupa le professeur. Maintenant, qui d'entre vous pourrait me transformer ce carré de sucre en allumette ? La plupart des mains se levèrent. Une jeune Serdaigle fut désignée et c'est des étoiles plein les yeux qu'elle formula l'incantation.

- Parfait, j'aime beaucoup votre manière d'articuler les mots. Très important. S'enthousiasma le professeur qui roulait ses muscles d'une étrange manière sous sa robe. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux jeunes filles de l'assemblée.

« On a appris ça en première année » se plaignit un Gryffondor qui, visiblement, se lassait de sentir les phéromones féminines se répandre dans toute la classe.

-Oh… Je comprends… Alors qui peut me transformer ce Scroutt à pétard en tortue ? Le professeur enleva le drap qui recouvrait une des cages. Elle ne s'anima qu'à ce moment-là. La sorte de crabe d'environ un mètre de large qui s'y trouvait se mit à fulminer. Plusieurs filles hurlèrent tandis que le monstre explosa. L'impact ne fut pas d'une grande force, mais laissa quand même une marque noire sur le sol, et une étagère, remplie de pots en verre contenant différentes poudres marrons, se renversa.

- Alors ? demanda le professeur, visiblement inconscient de ce qui dérouler dans sa propre classe.

Les élèves restèrent immobiles, choqués par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Personne ne voulait savoir comment cette créature était arrivée ici, ni d'où elle venait, puisque le dernier spécimen d'Hagrid était adulte et avait été transféré depuis longtemps.

- Personne ? Quel dommage. Vous me ferez donc un devoir sur la question pour la semaine prochaine. Je n'accepterai que de résultats probables. Sur ce, messieurs dames, je vous laisse le reste du cours pour commencer à vous pencher sur le problème. Il replaça le drap sur la cage du Scroutt à pétard qui arrêta de s'agiter comme par enchantement. Il invita ensuite les élèves à sortir de la salle.

« Il est absolument génial ! » s'exclama Lavande une fois dehors. Avant que Seamus ou quelque autre personne ne puisse protester, les filles des deux maisons se regroupèrent, en chantant les louanges de leur professeur si entreprenant et plein de surprises.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5, ** Bonne lecture!**

**Dunvelbz**: Merci beaucoup! Pour l'idée, je me suis d'abord inspirée de moi, j'ai eu plusieurs rencontres en ligne vraiment très chouettes, même si aujourd'hui je prône les relations réelles. C'est seulement quand j'ai fini d'élaborer mon projet que je ai lu des fics qui parlaient de t'chat à Poudlard... Si non, j'essaye de rester originale, mais c'est difficile de ne pas s'inspirer d'une fics ou d'une autre. Voilà en gros (:

**Sisika45**: Merci d'être fidèle, tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir. Déjà merci (bis) pour l'info, j'irais jeter un œil dans la semaine. C'est vrai qu'ils sont vite familiers, mais pour moi, ils restent des jeunes adultes et aussi des élèves. Et faut avouer que j'ai horreur du trop poli (surement parce que je le suis moi même, ma patronne a hésité à me garder au début, elle croyait que je lui graissais la patte...) je préfère les conversations plus franches. Surtout que c'est plus simple de parler ouvertement sur une feuille qu'en face.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Des rayons rouges, verts et bleus fendaient l'air. Des hommes et des femmes s'agitaient de partout sur le vaste terrain de Poudlard. Certains tombaient, d'autres se relevaient, s'enfuyaient, lançaient des sorts, et quand les baguettes étaient brisées ou arrachées à leur propriétaire, c'est en désespoir de cause qu'ils se battaient à main nue. Car sans arme, sur le champ de bataille, les chances de survie étaient inexistantes.

Hermione se plaqua au sol, évitant ainsi un Endoloris qui fusait dans sa direction. Elle se remit sur ses genoux et répondit par un Incarcerem. Des cordes sortirent du néant et s'enroulèrent autour de Rabastan Lestrange. L'homme aussi hideux que sa belle-sœur semblait jouir de tout le sang déversé dans le parc. Aussitôt entravé, un éclair vert le frappa de plein fouet, figeant à jamais son sourire sadique sur son visage. Hermione ne prit même pas le temps de regarder si quelqu'un avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra ou si c'était un sort perdu. Le temps… du temps, c'était son unique chance. Avoir le temps d'esquiver, de prononcer une formule, de voir qui se trouvait autours d'elle. Mais surtout ne pas regarder les corps qui tombaient. Une lame tranchante lacéra le visage de la Gryffondor. Elle sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur la joue, mais peu lui importait, elle était encore debout, la blessure superficielle et l'arme avait déjà continué sa route, se plantant dans un arbre derrière elle. Elle lança un Enervatum sur une Luna Lovegood stupefixée.

- FRED BOUGE ! hurla-t-elle alors qu'Augustus Rookwood brandissait sa baguette dans le dos du jeune homme. Malheureusement, le jumeau Weasley n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement que de puissantes entailles le charcutèrent. Du sang gicla jusqu'à la jeune femme, qui de rage pointa sa baguette sur le Mangemort. C'est dans un état second qu'elle prononça la formule de mort. Augustus s'effondra, vide de toute vie. Hermione courut vers un Fred agonisant, mais vivant. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, à quelques mètres d'elle, le sol explosa, propulsant le corps du jeune homme et celui d'Hermione.

Couverte de terre, elle ouvrit vite les yeux. Elle se dégagea s'aidant de ses bras quand une douleur aigüe la parcouru. Deux de ses doigts formaient un angle bizarre. Elle formula rapidement un Episkey. Elle serra les dents alors que les os se remirent en place dans un craquement douloureux. Ses soins étaient plus que sommaires. Mais comme elle pouvait encore tenir sa baguette et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de survivre à cette guerre, ils seraient amplement suffisants. Elle se releva et chercha Fred des yeux. Elle le trouva quelques mètre plus loin, lui aussi recouvert de terre. La Gryffondor balaya, tant bien que mal, la terre se mélangeant au sang du jeune homme.

- Fred, il faut partir d'ici ! L'explosion a ralenti les actions dans cette zone pour le moment, mais il faut se dépêcher. Elle tenta de nettoyer les plaies souillées du jeune Gryffondor par ce qui était devenu de la boue. Fred, nous devons nous enfuir maintenant ! Les larmes lui coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle tentait de le relever mais les forces lui manquaient. Remus et Tonks arrivèrent à ses côtés. Remus souleva le corps du jeune Weasley et l'emmena à l'abri des assauts. Tonks prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- C'est fini Hermione, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

La Métamorphomage voulut également conduire la Gryffondor à l'écart. Mais celle-ci, prise d'hystérie, s'échappa de l'emprise de son alliée et courut en direction du front. Elle ne vit pas le sort la percuter et s'effondra inconsciente.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son oreiller était trempé de ses larmes. Elle n'aimait pas rêver de la guerre. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, et pourtant les scènes qui se déroulaient dans sa tête étaient terriblement réelles. Plus rapides, certains moments s'effaçaient, mais jamais les plus horribles. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se revoir détruire la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ? Ou Harry qui se relevait alors que tout le monde le croyait mort ? Elle ne voyait que du sang, un meurtre. Elle avait tué Augustus Rookwood et n'avait même pas pu sauver Fred. Elle pleurait encore. Elle voulait se libérer de cette peine, en parler à quelqu'un. Mais Harry avait vécu des moments bien plus terribles et il était inutile d'ajouter ses traumatismes à elle à ce que devait vivre le jeune homme. Quant à Ginny ou Ron, comment pouvait-elle leur raconter la mort de leur grand frère adoré ? Elle ne savait pas d'où provenait le sort qui l'avait assommée. Elle soupçonnait Tonks d'avoir voulu l'arrêter et ainsi la sauver alors qu'elle-même et Remus avaient été victimes des Mangemorts quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione ne s'était réveillée que peu après et avait suivit les quelques sorciers qu'elle avait vu se diriger vers la forêt interdite.

La jeune femme resta allongée quelques minutes sous ses draps, essuyant les dernières larmes sur son visage. Elle passa un doigt sur la fine cicatrice sous sa pommette. La marque ne se voyait presque pas. À peine brillante et un peu plus marquée quand sa peau s'assombrissait par le soleil, elle ne défigurait heureusement pas la Gryffondor. Quant à ses doigts, elle n'avait miraculeusement gardé aucune séquelle.

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un marcher dans le dortoir. Qui pouvait se promener ainsi à… Quelle heure était-il en fait ? Le cadrant de son réveil indiquait trois heures. Elle glissa sa tête à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

- Parvati ?

La jeune indienne se stoppa net et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu ne dors pas toi ? Par Merlin, c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sors d'où à cette heure ? Questionna la brune.

- Je… Mais tu as les yeux tout gonflés, tu pleurais ? Parvati se glissa derrière les rideaux d'Hermione et s'assis sur son lit.

- Hein ? Heu… Non, oui... Ne change pas de sujet, c'est de toi qu'il était question. Bafouilla Hermione, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté Lavande et Parvati qu'elle trouvait trop superficielles.

Parvati pris la main d'Hermione.

- J'imagine qu'il y a plein de choses terribles dans ta tête. Elle regardait Hermione droit dans les yeux ce qui déstabilisa un peu la jeune fille. Je crois que je ne peux même pas imaginer… Ce n'est pas qu'on ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard avec Padma... Je pense que si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, nous nous serions battues nous aussi. Peut être n'aurions-nous pas survécu, mais nous n'aurions pas eu honte. Elle baissa la tête. Nous profitons d'une victoire pour laquelle nous n'avons rien fait. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, mais elle replongea son regard dans celui de la brune. Tu es un exemple pour nous Hermione, tu es forte et courageuse. La Gryffondor que je ne serais jamais. Sur ses mots, elle la prit dans ses bras et les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi un instant, comme pour laisser un « au revoir » à la guerre , même si ce ne serait jamais un adieu.

Parvati s'était glissée sous la couette et se mit à lui parler de son escapade nocturne. Elle avait rencontré son correspondant, un jeune homme adorable qu'elle appréciait pour son charme et son humour, bien qu'il fût plus jeune qu'elle de deux ans. L'indienne continua à parler de tout et de rien encore un moment. Hermione ne répondait pas, elle aimait juste l'écouter, et la remerciait intérieurement de la ramener au présent et de lui parler de choses futiles et pourtant si apaisantes pour son âme. Les deux Gryffondors s'endormirent finalement dans le lit d'Hermione une ou deux heures plus tard.

Ce samedi matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure, Parvati avait rejoint son lit un peu plus tôt. La brune alla prendre sa douche et descendit prendre son déjeuner. En mordillant le coin de son croissant, elle lisait « Les particularités des créatures magiques insoupçonnées » quand ses deux meilleurs amis le rejoignirent.

- Et du coup, je lui ai expliqué comment l'épée de Gryffondor avait pu détruire les horcruxes. Finissait Ron en s'asseyant à côtés d'Hermione.

- Expliquer à qui ? Hermione regarda les deux garçons, l'air perplexe.

- A Marie, elle ne connait pas vraiment les détailles de l'histoire. Tu vois, elle était en France.

Hermione regarda Ron avec de gros yeux.

- Marie ? C'est plus l'idiote de bouffeuse de grenouille ?

Ron s'empourpra.

- Elle n'aime pas ça, les cuisses de grenouilles. Bafouilla-t-il ce qui fit rire ses deux amis.

Hermione s'était installée dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait encore rien trouvé qui lui permettrait de changer un Scroutt à pétard en quoi que ce soit de moins repoussant. Elle était à la fois excitée et blasée par cette énigme. Elle aimait qu'un devoir lui résiste, mais celui-ci avait franchement l'air impossible et surtout inutile. Transformer un être vivant en un autre n'était pas un aspect de la discipline que McGonagall désirait développer dans son cours. Simplement parce que la métamorphose vivante était toujours très longue et le résultat jamais satisfaisant. Sauf peut-être pour les Animagus et les Métamorphomage, mais pour le premier cas, peu de sorciers avaient les aptitudes pour l'apprendre, il avait donc été interdit de l'enseigner afin d'éviter la discrimination. Quand au deuxième, si on ne naissait pas avec, ce qui était extrêmement rare, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y parvenir. Dans les deux cas, le changement se faisait sur soi-même. La magie noire permettait des résultats plus rapide et plus efficace, comme lorsque Barty Croupton junior, alors déguisé en Maugrey, avait changé Malefoy en fouine. Mais, comme toujours avec les sorts obscures, les effets secondaires n'était jamais entièrement maitrisés et surtout, ces pratiques étaient évidemment interdites.

Hermione repoussa tout ses livres et posa sa tête sur la table. Elle avait besoin d'une pause. La jeune femme songea d'abord à prendre un livre sur un thème plus léger que le sujet de ses cours, puis elle repensa au parchemin de correspondance qu'elle sorti de son sac.

- « T'es par là ? »

Le message de son partenaire devait être récent.

« T'es déjà parti ? » inscrivit-elle en guise de réponse.

Elle attendit un moment, et alors qu'elle allait ranger la feuille, le dialogue reprit.

- « Oui, mais revenu »

« Passer une bonne semaine ? Pas trop dur la rentrée ? »

- « Non. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les cours soient compliqués, mais là c'est carrément enfantin. »

Les deux jeunes s'écrivirent encore un moment à propos de Poudlard, des cours et des profs. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas les professeurs en général, et encore moins le professeur Moski. Hermione lui parla de ses difficultés avec son devoir, son correspondant se moqua d'elle mais ne l'aida pas.

Hermione mit fin à la conversation et rejoignit ses amis pour le diner. Elle partit avec Ginny. Toutes deux se rendirent à Près-au-Lard pour un après-midi entre filles. Ginny s'offrit un ensemble bustier, porte-jarretelle pour plaire à Harry et Hermione se laissa tenter de prendre une nuisette en dentelle verte. « Cette couleur va tellement bien avec tes cheveux et tes yeux. Une aventurière ! » Avait fini de la convaincre la jeune Weasley avec un clin d'œil.

Elles allèrent prendre une table au Trois Balais et commandèrent une bièraubeurre. Parvati, Padma et Lavande étaient assises à une table voisine. La première fit signe à Hermione de les rejoindre. C'est en souriant qu'Hermione se dirigea vers ses camarades sous le regard soupçonneux de Ginny et Lavande. Les deux filles se toisèrent et Ginny vint prendre place à coté de son amie qui parlait déjà à Parvati.

Alors que la serveuse avait pris les commandes des deux nouvelles arrivantes, la tablée discutait de ragots et potins.

« Zabini doit être l'homme le plus sexe d'Angleterre. » avait affirmé Padma.

- Mais oui ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fout avec Bulstrode. J'ai mis trois ans à comprendre que ce n'était pas un mec, mais de là à dire que c'est une fille… continua Parvati

- Elle est vraiment dég' ! Surenchérit Ginny

- Il paraît qu'en réalité, Zabini sort avec Nott, et que Bulstrode, c'est juste une couverture. Poursuivit Lavande

- C'est vrai ? Je croyais que c'était Malefoy qui couchait avec Nott. S'étonna Parvati

- J'ai dit sortir, pas coucher. Je ne pense pas que des bombes sexuelles de cette envergure prônent la fidélité. Lui répondit Lavande.

- Moi, je peux vous assurer que Drago n'est pas gay, peut être bi tout au plus. Reprit Padma.

- Et tu m'expliques comment tu peux être sûre de ça ? dit Parvati en dévisageant sa sœur.

- Peut-être parce qu'on a flirté le week-end dernier à la soirée de début d'année des Serpentards. J'aurais probablement couché avec lui si Slughorn n'avait pas viré tout les non-Serpentards de leur dortoir. Répliqua une Padma sarcastique à sa jumelle.

Hermione regardait la Serdaigle avec de gros yeux.

- Mais tu ne peux pas avoir une relation avec un serpentard, surtout pas Malefoy, c'est ignoble.

- Mais genre ! Commençait à s'énerver Padma. Qu'est ce que tu viens me faire la morale, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ? La guerre est finie, on va ne pas continuer à s'entretuer. Peace and Love, ce n'est pas les hippies moldus qui disent ça ? Dans le fond, je participe à la « réunification du monde sorcier ». McGonagall adorerait.

- PADMA ! Gronda sa sœur.

- T'y va un peu fort, mais je ne pense pas que t'aies vraiment tort. Rétorqua Ginny à l'étonnement de toutes.

- Mais… ce sont des Mangemorts ! La brune dit ses mots d'une petite voix. Elle ne comprenait pas sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, non… Je ne sais pas Hermione… Je crois que nous avons tous été contraint de jouer un rôle ou un autre. Si le Choixpeau m'avait envoyé à Serpentard, si j'avais été dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, j'aurais peut être vendu mon père et ma mère pour lui plaire. C'est facile de blâmer les méchants quand on est dans le bon camp, quand on a gagné. Mais le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. C'est Narcissa Malefoy qui a sauvé Harry, ce n'était pas désintéressé, mais les faits sont là. Ça a été dur pour tout le monde. On ne choisit pas sa famille… C'était dur… on ne choisit pas. La rouquine s'était mise à pleurer, Hermione la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Ginny à réfléchir à tout ça. Elle avait perdu Fred et George était défiguré à vie. Elle avait également participé à la guerre, vu la mort, la douleur, le sang. Elle se souvenait que Ginny avait aussi dû tuer pour sauver ses proches. C'est alors qu'Hermione réalisa. Ginny avait souffert autant qu'elle, peut-être plus encore. Et maintenant, elle avait besoin de dire stop. Pardonner, revivre. A ce moment-là, elle admira la force de la jeune Weasley. Harry avait certainement une part de responsabilité dans les réflexions de la jolie rousse.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione. C'était Parvati qui la soutenait par ce geste. Lavande, Padma et cette dernière souriaient. Des sourires de compassion. Les cinq filles se turent un moment. Puis, Lavande la première exposa ses sentiments. Sur la guerre, les nouveaux temps, Voldemort. Chacune put parler puis écouta respectueusement la suivante. Elles n'évoquèrent pas les faits, juste leurs impressions.

« J'ai réellement découvert ces filles. Tu te rends compte que j'ai cru durant sept ans qu'elles avaient la réflexion d'un pois chiche ? »

- « C'est peut-être le cas. Mais ça arrive aussi qu'un pois soit pris de conscience. Surtout si comme tu me dis, vous buviez de la bièraubeurre, même sans alcool, ça monte vite à la tête. »

« Non enfin quand même. Dis, tu savais que les Serpentards faisaient des soirées dans leur dortoir ?»

- « Bien sûr, tout le monde sait ça. »

« T'y es déjà allé ? »

- « J'espère bien. C'est inoubliable, t'es sûre de passer un agréable moment. Mais j'ai peur que tu sois un peu coincée pour ça. »

« Mais pas du tout ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

- « C'était quand ta dernière cuite ? »

« Mais… En sixième, la fête de noël… »

- « … Ok, au moins ça a existé… La dernière fois que t'as baisé ? Si première fois, il y a déjà eu ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas, gros pervers ! »

- « Coincée je t'avais dis ! Profite bien de ta prochaine soirée de Noël. Peut-être qu'un idiot en profitera pour te déflorer quand tu seras pompette »

« T'es qu'un con… »

- « C'est pas nouveau ! »

« … Je ne sais même pas quand j'ai eu une première fois… »

- « Alors là, j'ai du mal à comprendre ! C'est évident non ? T'étais droguée ?»

« Pas tant que ça. Disons que Monsieur avait à peine commencé quand il a eu comme une panne… »

- « HA HA HA ! Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était possible ! »

« Oh, arrête ! Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un accident. »

- « Non, je te jure que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. J'ai toujours fais grimper mes conquêtes aux rideaux. Et par la suite, il a pu se montrer plus… convaincant ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… disons que je suis plus une pucelle, par contre grimper au rideau, je ne connais pas. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions. Je crois que je suis frigide. Quelle horreur. »

« Et je te raconte ça. Je suis vraiment… »

- « Aucune femme n'est frigide, il n'y a que des amants incompétents ! »

« Allez, fini de te parler de me vie sexuelle limitée. Je vais te laisser pour ce soir. »

- « Ok, juste pour rappel, demain soir, soirée Venise chez les serpents. J'espère t'y voir. »

« Tu vas voir que je sais m'amuser ! »

- « Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle la fêtarde. »

Hermione posa le parchemin et se coucha sur son lit. La conversation ne s'était à nouveau pas déroulée comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Ses histoires, elle n'en avait parlé qu'avec Ginny. Alors pourquoi avec cet inconnu ? Au final, elle aimait sa manière de la provoque. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la pousse à parler, surtout d'elle-même.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre 6** bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

- Ça c'est pour toi Greg'. Celle-ci pour Pansy, vicieuse va ! Drago, t'as celui-ci et celle-ci pour Millicent, comme ça on est assorti. Théo, je t'ai pris ça.

Blaise était rentré dans le cachot les bras chargés de sacs et les avait distribués à son groupe de Serpentards. Gregory y trouva un masque vénitien avec de délicats motifs peints et une robe assez sobre aux couleurs argentées. Le masque était séparé par la moitié, un côté lune, un côté soleil. Le jeune homme se sentit nostalgique à la pensée de Vincent Crabbe. Ce masque les représentait tout les deux. Ils étaient les deux doigts de la main, les deux crétins heureux. Leur duo d'imbéciles lui manquait. Mais il se reprit vite et observa les costumes des autres Serpentards. Pansy avait un masque vénitien traditionnel blanc qui lui couvrait les yeux et le nez, ne laissant entrevoir que des lèvres avides de baisers. Sa robe était verte et élégamment décorée de dentelle et de motifs floraux. Elle prenait beaucoup d'ampleur au début des hanches et à mi-cuisses, la jupe était entièrement ouverte sur le devant, laissant apparaître de longues et fines jambes. Drago avait un costume composé d'une longue robe noir, d'un masque bauta, c'est-à-dire blanc, ne laissant que deux trous pour les yeux et d'un long nez en forme de bec d'oiseau. Il avait aussi un chapeau noir à trois pointes et des lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient des airs de médecin de conte de fée. Théodore sortit un costume deux pièces très imposant et vivement coloré et un masque dont le chapeau assorti était orné de plusieurs pointes au bout desquelles sonnaient de petits grelots. Ce costume extravagant contrastait complètement avec la personnalité discrète du jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise en voyant cet ensemble. Et finalement, Blaise et Millicent comparaient leur costume assorti. Tout deux vert et argent, ils avaient des allures princières, leurs tenues étaient brodées de plumes et de fils d'argents. Leurs masques étaient travaillés en de minuscules reliefs et serti de perle. Le tout donnait un style rococo.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Gregory appréciait cette attention portée à son feu ami en silence. Pansy était plus que ravie, se déshabilla pour passer la robe au milieu de la salle commune, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards intéressés de Drago, Gregory et Blaise, ce qui lui valu une tape derrière la tête de Millicent. Théodore, gêné, se concentra sur son costume qui ne lui correspondait décidément pas du tout. Il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus sobre comme la tenue de Drago ou encore de Gregory, mais quand il leur en fit part, ses amis le contredirent. « C'est justement l'occasion de t'extravertir un peu, mon chou. » avait argumenté Pansy. Drago n'était pas mécontent de son masque, même si la robe manquait d'originalité à son goût. Le tout lui donnait un air mystérieux, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire même si dans le fond, il préférait les allures royales de Blaise. Et finalement Millicent était très excitée de pouvoir apparaitre aussi joliment vêtue au bras de son homme.

Blaise ayant acheté leurs tenues respectives, c'était à Drago de donner les directives à toute la maison des serpents. Les jeunes de première et deuxième année resteraient dans leurs dortoirs et les troisièmes et quatrièmes auraient droit à la permission de minuit. C'était l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Slughorn pour qu'il ne mette pas trop son nez potelé dans leurs soirées clandestines. Théodore et Gregory s'occupaient de la nourriture et des boissons alors que les filles décoraient la salle commune. C'est au début de la soirée que tout fut terminé et qu'ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle pour leur souper du soir. Mieux vaut ne pas avoir le ventre vide avant une soirée comme celle-ci. L'alcool monte moins vite à la tête.

Hermione secouait l'épaule de la jeune Weasley pour la réveiller. Il était déjà huit heures et la brunette était levée depuis une heure et demie. Elle avait fini son devoir pour le cours de potions et sa dissertation d'étude des Moldus avant de craquer et de tirer son amie du sommeil.

- Ginny ? Youhou, Ginyyyy ? Tu dors ?

La jolie rousse lui répondit par un grognement. Il était connu des Gryffondors que les Weasley n'étaient pas du matin. Hermione continua encore cinq minutes à martyriser l'épaule de la jeune femme et de la harceler à coup de « Hey, tu dors ? » avant d'obtenir une réponse audible.

- Oui je dors ! Ginny cacha sa tête sous son oreiller avant d'en ressortir quelques secondes après. Non, je ne dors plus. Putain, Hermione, tu veux quoi ? Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil et fut horrifiée de voir l'heure matinale. Ah non, adresse-toi à ma secrétaire ! Le dimanche je ne reçois pas avant dix heures au minimum. Et elle referma les yeux.

- Non, Ginny, il faut vraiment que je te parle. C'est très important, allez ! T'es réveillée maintenant. La jeune rousse mima un ronflement pour tenter de la contredire. Et si je te dis que ce soir on sort faire la fête ?

- Je te dirais qu'on est dimanche et qu'Hermione ne sort pas. Et surtout pas le dimanche. Essaye autre chose, je ne te crois pas. Avait lâché la jeune Weasley sans même daigner bouger.

- Et pourtant, on va chez les Serpentards. Ils font une soirée Venise. J'ai besoin de toi.

La rousse releva la tête et regarda son amie dans les yeux, cherchant une supercherie. Mais elle ne trouva rien.

- Soit. Et en quoi ça me regarde que tu descendes dans les cachots ce soir ? Et surtout pourquoi aux aurores ?

- Voyons Ginny, la journée est déjà bien entamée, voulut dédramatiser Hermione. Et je ne vais pas y aller toute seule, tu dois venir avec moi !

La discussion continua encore un moment et c'est finalement contre la promesse de lui offrir une crème à cirer les manches à balais qu'Hermione eut gain de cause. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de Poudlard et se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse, seul endroit ou l'on pouvait encore trouver des magasins ouverts le dimanche. Heureusement qu'elles excellaient toutes les deux dans le transplanage. Elles revinrent finalement avec deux masques blancs ne leur couvrant que les yeux. Elles les peignirent avec des motifs floraux, flamboyants dorés et rouges. Elles lancèrent un sort pour que chacune de leurs robes, rouge pour Hermione et noire pour Ginny, se brodent d'un fil d'or. Le résultat n'était pas digne de la haute couture, mais elles en étaient assez satisfaites. Elles ne se ridiculiseraient pas devant les serpents.

Aux alentours de 22 heures, elles quittèrent le dortoir des Gryffondors, en s'avisant bien de ne pas prévenir les garçons. Ils se seraient à n'en pas douter opposer à les laisser descendre chez leur rivaux. Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient dans les couloirs quand elles entendirent quelqu'un se précipiter derrières elles. Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent effrayées. Si un professeur ou encore pire, Rusard, les surprenait à se promener à cette heure et dans cette tenue, elles ne donnaient pas cher de leurs peaux. Elles se retournèrent, prêtes à assumer leur sentence. Elles virent alors sortir de la pénombre du couloir une Padma dans une superbe robe bleue, un masque à plume à la main.

- Alors, alors, vous faites le mur ? Ce n'est pas bien ça, mes lionnes. Chuchota la jeune indienne avant de rire doucement. Vous n'auriez pas pu convaincre ma sœur et Lavande de venir ? La dernière fois, je n'ai vu que des Gryffondors d'autres promotions, vous serez les premières représentantes rouge et or de vos volées ! Elle rit à nouveau doucement. Les deux lionnes concernées se remirent de leur surprise avant de sourire poliment à la Serdaigle.

Elles continuèrent le chemin qui les séparait de l'antre des Serpentards. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le mur qui fermait l'entrée du dortoir et Padma toqua sur une pierre noire à la surprise d'Hermione et Ginny. Les deux Gryffondor n'étaient jamais venues chez les Serpentards. Elles s'étaient donc attendues à voir un tableau en garder l'entrée. Un jeune homme à la robe blanche et au masque souriant leur ouvrit. « Le mot de passe de la soirée ? » dit-il d'une voix morne qui contrastait avec son apparence. Les trois filles se regardèrent, Hermione n'avait pas souvenir que son correspondant lui ait parlé d'un mot de passe. C'est finalement Padma qui déclara « Les vices de Venise ». Leur « portier » s'écarta laissant entrer les jeunes femmes. Hermione n'osa pas regarder Ginny, se demandant dans quoi elle avait entraîné son amie.

La fête avait déjà commencé. Elle fut soulagée de voir que ça n'avait pour l'instant rien à voir avec l'orgie qu'elle s'était imaginée une seconde plus tôt. Elle constata même que beaucoup d'élèves d'autres maisons s'étaient joints à la fête. Un jeune homme entièrement camouflé sous son déguisement lui proposa un plateau chargé de quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré. La boisson sentait fort le whisky pur-feu et elle voulut décliner l'offre. Elle se souvint alors du mot de son correspondant, « coincée ». Il allait bien voir, si elle était coincée. Elle prit un verre et le but d'une traite. Elle le reposa sur le plateau et en prit un autre qu'elle garda dans la main, offrant un sourire charmant au serveur avant de se tourner vers Ginny. Ginny ? La jolie rousse était partie discuter avec un groupe de jeune fille de sa volée.

Hermione sirota son verre. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le goût prononcé de sa boisson, mais elle voulait prouver au monde entier qu'elle savait faire la fête. Elle se dit alors que son attitude était idiote et que faire la fête ne rimait pas forcément avec alcool. Mais elle se ravisa. Tant pis, au pire, elle regretterait le lendemain, voilà tout. Elle se rapprocha d'un groupe qui parlait visiblement de la somme astronomique qu'ils avaient mis dans leurs costumes. Trouvant leurs propos superficiels, elle rejoint un autre groupe qui débattait de l'utilité du cours d'étude des Moldus. Hermione prit tout de suite position et se joignit à la discussion. Ils continuèrent à échanger sur le professeur Delacroix et « son corps à éteindre un phœnix ». Un peu enivrée, Hermione riait de bon cœur aux propos de plus en plus salaces des garçons. Elle reçut un autre verre qu'elle termina rapidement.

Son groupe s'était dissipé et elle se dirigea vers un jeune homme assis sur un fauteuil. Elle reconnu Anthony Goldstein, le jeune Serdaigle qu'elle avait repéré au cours de métamorphose. Elle avait un doute quant à savoir si c'était lui son correspondant. Le fait qu'il soit aussi là à la soirée la confortait dans son idée. « La fête se passe bien ? » lui dit-elle. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, et alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui, il lui répondit : « Oui, j'aime bien venir, quoique là, j'ai un coup de barre ». Il se frotta le front pour illustrer ses propos. Hermione se mit à rire, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi. Le jeune homme qui comprit que c'était dû à l'alcool se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter. Dans le fond, c'était elle qui était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui. « T'as l'air d'avoir chaud, dis-moi ! » Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qu'il commença à caresser. Hermione rougit à ce contact et un frisson la parcourut. Il lui parla encore de la fête, mais la main du jeune homme sur le visage d'Hermione l'empêchait d'écouter. Aucun garçon ne l'avait touchée depuis Ron, et encore, avant de sortir lui, ils avaient été longtemps amis. Elle avait été habituée à être très proche de ses deux meilleurs amis avant d'atteindre l'âge où le contact de la gente masculine l'aurait troublé. Anthony, voyant que la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et lui offrit un baiser. Hermione ne cilla pas et, alors que le jeune homme se recula pour voir la réaction de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci reprenait conscience, ses joues déjà rouges devinrent écarlates. Le jeune homme récidiva, prolongeant encore un peu plus leur baiser.

Hermione se détacha de lui, le regarda une seconde et se leva brusquement.

- Je… Il faut… Je vais prendre un verre. Et elle se détourna du jeune homme et partit vers le bar.

- Alors Granger, la fête se passe bien ?

Un homme masqué l'avait interpelée.

- Très bien merci, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Hermione observa attentivement le jeune homme, mais rien ne laissait transparaître quoi que ce soit de son identité.

- Un Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur ! Ça te fait peur ?

Même si l'on ne voyait pas le visage de ce serpent, Hermione devina qu'il souriait.

- Pas le moins de monde. Je ne serais pas venue ici autrement. Elle leva la tête pour se donner un air assuré que la boisson rendait plutôt ridicule.

- Je vois ça. Alors pourquoi cet air effrayé sur ton visage tout à l'heure ? Le jeune homme s'était rapproché d'elle et lui parlait tout près de son oreille. Hermione se sentit rougir à nouveau, décidément, le whisky-pur-feu ne lui réussissait pas.

- Je… C'est lui là-bas. Elle pointa Anthony du doigt.

- Il a eu un comportement déplacé ?

- Non… enfin, je ne crois pas… Je crois que c'est mon correspondant, mais je n'en suis pas sûre ! Il m'a donné rendez-vous ici et m'a embrassé tout à coup.

Le cerveau d'Hermione avait perdu toute notion de réflexion et de retenue. Pourquoi racontait-elle ça à un Serpentard ? Elle prononçait tout ce qu'elle pensait. Le Veritaserum n'aurait pas fait mieux.

- Et ça ne t'as pas plu ? Le Serpentard avait la voix sifflante comme un véritable serpent à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Hermione frissonna, cet étranger la perturbait de plus en plus.

- Je… je ne sais pas… Je ne le connais pas, ça m'a surprise…

- Tu as peur d'embrasser un étranger ? La voix se faisait de plus en plus basse. Hermione n'entendait plus qu'elle, comme si la salle commune s'était totalement vidée et qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour relever son masque, ne laissant dépasser que ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa et Hermione se posa mille questions : devenait-elle une fille facile qu'on embrasse comme ça simplement ? Comment en était-elle arrivée à embrasser un Serpentard ? Qu'allait dire ses meilleurs amis ? Et Ginny ? Où était-elle ? Son cerveau se tut quand elle sentit la langue du jeune homme passer sur ses lèvres, et que sans s'en rendre compte, elle ouvrit les siennes qui empêchaient le Serpentard de rendre le baiser encore plus passionné. Alors que leurs langues se caressaient, Hermione ne se trouvait déjà plus dans ce monde. L'alcool et le goût de l'aventure, du danger l'avait emmenée au pays des rêves. Elle regretterait peut-être demain, mais elle se souviendrait toujours de la magie de ce baiser interdit, avec le bruit des grelots qui sonnaient du chapeau du Serpentard.


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilààààà!** je vous remercie tous de me suivre**, vous êtes de plus en plus et c'est vraiment motivant. Voilà les réponses aux reviews et la suite de "Pour quelques mots de toi!"

**Amandine**: hé oui, Hermione prend de l'assurance (doucement hein!) la réaction de Drago ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais elle saura venir! (;

**Eva**: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que tu auras du plaisir à lire la suite. "De sa volée" c'est bien "de son année/promotion", encore une expression que j'ignorais être suisse (:

**M&M**: Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas si tu lirais ma fic et encore moins si tu aimerais. La suite arrive, doucement, mais la voilà (; je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise.

**Alexane**: La suite arrive, merci de suivre ma fic (:

**Anonyme**: Théo, Drago, ou un autre? Bonne question (;

**Anioul**: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu auras du plaisir à lire ce chapitre!

**Harry**: Et si ce n'était pas lui? (; (Moi et mon mystère pourri ^^') j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Cind3rella**: Je te comprends que trop bien. Souvent je choisi les fics que je lis au nombre de reviews qu'elle a. Du coup je suis très contente que tu te sois lancée quand même (: Comme c'est ma première fic, je dois encore me faire connaitre selon moi, donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop (surtout qu'à chaque chapitre j'ai plus de monde). Du coup je suis très contente de te compter dans mes lectrices. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Millicent observait le lustre de cristal trônant au centre de la salle commune. Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette et les pierres se teintèrent en vert.

- Il n'y a rien à faire. Le vert, ça rend toujours l'ambiance plus intime ! Approuva la jeune femme en rangeant le bâton magique dans une pochette en perle.

Pansy fit claquer sa main sur la fesse de son amie.

-Aïe, perverse, va ! La noiraude frotta son postérieur endolori.

- T'avais qu'à ne pas mettre une tenue aussi sexy, t'es trop excitante ! Pansy passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

-Oh oh ! Tu fais quoi là ? Je sais qu'elle fait envie, mais c'est la mienne, alors vire tes sales pattes ! protesta Blaise qui entrait dans la salle commune. Il arracha sa belle de l'emprise de Pansy et la serra à son tour contre son torse. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je me poserais plus des questions que le nombre de verres que tu as déjà bu.

- hum… Blaisounet, Tu peux me la laisser juste pour ce soir ! Je ne te l'abîmerai pas… Ou pas trop ! Pansy prit son air de petite fille malheureuse, mais qui n'avait aucun effet sur le beau noir.

- Combien Pansy ? répéta-t-il fermement.

- Seulement quatre ou cinq verres de Pur-Feu, mais c'est juste pour me mettre dans l'ambiance avant le début de la soirée. Blaise soupira alors que Millicent pouffait de rire.

- Oh allez, ce n'est pas si grave, et je dois avouer que, même si Pansy est pompette, c'est bien la première fois qu'on se bat pour m'avoir, contrairement à d'autres ! Elle observa ses deux amis qui semblaient fiers de leur succès personnels.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas trop mal la déco. Déclara Greg qui passait la porte à son tour. Ce n'est pas un peu trop sombre quand même ?

- Non c'est très bien, on me verra moins si c'est pas trop lumineux. Reprit Théo qui entrait à sa suite.

Pansy sortit sa baguette de son décolleté et fit revenir la lumière à son état d'origine : blanche et révélatrice. Millicent parut déçue une seconde et Théo fit carrément la grimace.

- Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Ce serait triste que le monde ne puisse pas admirer notre beau fou du roi ! déclara La blonde sous le rire des deux autres. Théo parut alors franchement vexé et fila direction les dortoirs.

- Je crois que ça manquait de tact ! Affirma Blaise alors qu'il essuyait une larme de rire au coin de son œil.

- Bah, tu sais, faut qu'il apprenne à s'endurcir avant de sortir définitivement de ces murs. Répondit la jeune femme de manière étonnement calme, surtout au vu de son état avancé d'ébriété.

Le jeune Serpentard, cerveau de la bande s'assit au bord du lit d'un certain Malefoy.

- J'y arriverais pas. Je te jure. j'ai essayé toute la journée de me faire à l'idée, mais ce costume c'est vraiment pas moi.

Le prince finissait de lustrer ses chaussures en peau de veaudelune. Il aurait pu demander aux elfes de maison de s'en occuper, mais ayant le souci du travail bien fait, il était plus sûr, pour lui, de s'en occuper. Alors qu'il observait son reflet dans le cuir gris, il gratifia Théo d'un « hmm... » indifférent.

- Mais putain, écoute ce que je te dis, merde ! J'ai tout prévu pour ce soir, mais vous savez tous que je n'aime pas m'afficher. Alors la moindre des choses, et il me semble que je le mérite, ça serait d'écouter mes envies à moi aussi ! Commença à s'énerver le jeune homme.

Drago releva alors les yeux vers son interlocuteur et d'une voix posée, il lui demanda :

- C'est quoi qui te fait peur dans le fond ? Tu crois que parce que ces crétins t'ont vanné tout à l'heure, tout le monde à la soirée va te dévisager ? Les gens ne sauront même pas que c'est toi, c'est l'occasion d'être entreprenant, de faire sortir le Serpentard dévergondé qui est en toi ! Allez bouge mon petit Théo.

Hermione était dans une bulle alors qu'une des mains de son partenaire glissait le long de son dos sous les rubans de son corsage et que l'autre remontait depuis la taille de la jeune femme. Enivrée par le Whiskey et le jeune homme, la Gryffondor se délectait de ses mains caressantes. Elle brûlait là où les doigts du Serpentard la parcouraient. Elle fondait quand sa langue rencontrait la sienne pour des baisers de plus en plus langoureux.

C'est alors qu'une troisième main attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour la tirer en arrière. C'était une Ginny complètement décoiffée qui la regardait l'air étrangement ailleurs :

- Je crois que j'ai rencontré un Nargole. A ce moment-là, la ressemblance avec Luna fut éloquente. Ou alors c'était un lutin, je sais pas. Je sais plus vraiment en fait.

La brune eut du mal à comprendre de quoi lui parlait son amie, mais visiblement Ginny était encore plus grisée qu'elle. Elle vit alors derrière elle un jeune homme relativement petit avec de gros yeux qui lui donnaient effectivement des airs de lutins. Quand elle se tourna vers le Serpentard, celui-ci avait sur ses lèvres un sourire évocateur avant de replacer son masque. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura tout près de son oreille des mots qui la firent rougir à nouveau et il partit se fondre dans la foule.

- Attends, répète-là, vous avez fait quoi ? Ron regardait sa sœur avec les gros yeux féroces de la dernière autorité parentale Weasley en ces lieux.

- On a fait la fête dans les cachots. Bafouilla la jeune rousse encore dans le brouillard.

- Et c'est toi qui la traîne dans des plans aussi foireux ? reprocha maintenant Ron à sa meilleure amie.

-J'allais pas y aller toute seule, et vous vous ne seriez pas venu. Grogna Hermione pas plus fraîche que son amie.

-Mais enfin… Forcément qu'on ne serait pas venu, et pour cause ? C'est une soirée Serpentard, ser-pen-tard ! Qu'est ce qui cloche dans ton cerveau pour que tu ne comprennes pas?

-Ca va aller Ron, oui ? T'as pas besoin de beugler dans toute la salle comme ça le matin. Laisse-nous au moins finir de boire notre café et peut-être que les filles pourront te donner une explication correcte. Harry illustra ses propos en se servant une tasse de café au basilic fumant.

Le jeune Weasley observa son ami, bouche bée. Lui qui s'était attendu à son soutien, il se retrouvait tout seul à sermonner les deux filles, et sur le coup, il se trouva bien bête.

- T'es pas fâché alors ? demanda Ginny qui semblait sortir de la phase nuageuse du sommeil à son homme.

- Fâché ? Non, pas vraiment. Il va quand même falloir qu'on en parle après que ton frère t'aies fait la morale quand tu lui auras expliqué le pourquoi du comment.

Les Gryffondors finirent de déjeuner avant de se rendre au premier cours d'Histoire de la magie. Ron faisait la tête, visiblement ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout que les deux jeunes femmes qu'il aimait le plus puissent faire quelque chose dans son dos, et surtout en rapport avec les serpents vert et argent. Hermione avait commencé à discuter avec Harry, mais Parvati et Lavande les avaient rejoint et le jeune homme ne se sentit plus très à ça place. Il abandonna donc les jeunes filles au profit de Ron sous un « oh, dommage » de Lavande.

- J'y crois pas que tu sois allée là-bas, affirma Parvati. L'envie résonnait dans sa voix et ces yeux brillants qui voulaient dire « raconte moi toute l'histoire, je veux des potins ». Je sais bien que Padma y va, mais on ne va pas franchement dire que ma sœur est un exemple, alors que toi ?

- Va falloir que tu nous racontes tout en détail ! ajouta Lavande qui s'était détournée d'Harry, sur le même ton et les mêmes yeux que l'indienne.

Hermione détestait ces séances « filles » où l'on devait tout se raconter dans les moindres détails. Elle parlait beaucoup avec Ginny, mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient pour principe de ne se raconter que le principal et les moments croustillants. Elle mentionna rapidement la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son correspondant l'avant-veille, ne soulevant pas les propos ou il était question de sa sexualité. Puis la préparation des costumes, le dimanche et la soirée dans un monstrueux résumé qui finit par ressembler à « J'ai beaucoup bu sans m'en rendre compte, et quand Ginny a commencé à se faire poursuivre par un Nargole ou un lutin, on ne sait pas encore, on s'est réfugiées dans la tour des Gryffondor. » qui sembla ne pas satisfaire les deux jeunes femmes.

Elles étaient prêtes à menacer Hermione quand le professeur Binns arriva. Le groupe de Serpentard qui se trouvait à côtés d'elles les bousculèrent avant de pénétrer dans la salle de classe sous les jurons des trois lionnes.

La semaine se déroula sans grande nouveauté. Le professeur Delacroix se révéla bien connaître son sujet. Elle savait ce qui était important à savoir du monde des Moldus pour un sorcier et ce qui ne l'était pas. Mais son cours était d'un ennui mortel. Sa voix pourtant agréable, ne formulait que de longues phrase monotone et ses cours manquaient totalement d'animation.

Lavande s'était assise à côté d'Harry au cours de potions et avait passé son temps à lui chuchoter à l'oreille et à glousser ce qui leur valut des remarques du professeur Slughorn et des regards assassins de Seamus. Ils reçurent chacun un échantillon de potion de fou-rire pour laquelle ils devaient retrouver les ingrédients pour la semaine suivante.

Finalement le cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut assez mouvementé. Moski compara le devoir de Théo avec celui d'Hermione en soulevant combien les arguments de la lionne était supérieurs. « Il est évident que pour que toute une maison soit au service de… qui que ce soit de malveillant, les gens qui s'y trouve doivent être influençables et faibles. Heureusement que d'autres maisons sont plus talentueuses, sinon l'école serait en proie à la déchéance. » Elle avait ensuite continué son cours sur le danger des créatures marines et les moyens de s'en protéger. Elle parsema ses explications de pique contre les serpents. Quand l'heure finit, Hermione accepta d'accompagner Théo à la bibliothèque afin de comparer leur devoir sous le regard médusé de Ron.

Les dissertations de l'un et de l'autre n'étaient pas vraiment semblables. Chacun avait soulevé des arguments différents, mais les deux textes se valaient. Les deux étudiants échangèrent leur mécontentement face aux propos discriminatoires de l'ancienne Auror. Hermione aimait être la première de sa classe, mais elle ne voulait mériter ce titre que par le fruit de ses efforts, et non pas par injustice. Ils établirent ensemble un plan d'exercices pour le prochain devoir afin de voir si, avec une dissertation semblable, le professeur Moski trouverait à y redire. Le groupe des Serpentards rejoignirent leur ami un peu plus tard. Blaise gratifia Hermione d'un « Alors, on s'est bien amusée dimanche, miss-je-sais-tout ? Tu sais que la réputation de tes baisers torrides n'est plus à faire ? » La lionne devint rouge pivoine sous les rires des serpents. Elle préféra s'en aller en saluant rapidement Théo, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus.

Hermione n'eut pas de nouvelle de son correspondant cette semaine là. Le week-end était arrivé et la Gryffondor avait, à plusieurs reprises, tenté de le joindre sans succès. Les élèves avaient tous reçu un questionnaire du professeur McGonagall pour connaître leur point de vue sur le projet des parchemins. Celle-ci avait bien précisé que ceci était totalement anonyme et ne serait utile qu'à des fins indicatives pour déterminer si l'évolution de cette expérience était positive ou non. La brune avait quasiment dû forcer ses amis à répondre aux questions du professeur. « Le projet à besoin de remarques constructives pour se développer » avait cité Hermione. Elle regretta vite quand Ginny, Ron, Harry et Dean firent le concours de celui qui trouverait la remarque la plus inutile à mettre.

Hermione passa le reste de son week-end à se demander qui était son correspondant mystère et pourquoi il ne voulait plus lui répondre. Si la première question, malgré quelques hypothèses, restait irrésolue, la réponse à la deuxième était assez simple. Il l'avait vue à la soirée, et il avait certainement compris d'une manière ou d'une autre que c'était elle. Il avait dû avoir peur comme elle l'avait pensé. Une femme héroïne de guerre, c'est une femme qui a du sang sur les mains. Les hommes n'aiment pas les femmes fortes. Ou qui en ont l'air. Et pourtant, même si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour quelqu'un de faible, la jeune fille aurait bien aimé des bras rassurant pour l'enlacer et lui dire que tout irait bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà, dans les temps, le chapitre 8! les choses avances, et surtout un petit cadeau pour mon Akané! Bonne lecture!

**Harry**: J'avoue que des lecteurs (-trices?) comme toi, j'en demande et redemande! Tes petits commentaires me font toujours sourire! Oui, notre Hermione est fragile mine de rien (: son correspondant assume juste pas sa découverte, plus de réponse dans quelque ligne (;

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Drago, Pansy, Théodore et Gregory était installé dans les fauteuils dans la salle commune des Serpentards, comme à leur habitude. Le couple était visiblement absent, et étrangement, l'accès au dortoir des garçons était interdit.

- Je vous jure que je vais trouver un moyen de lui fermer sa gueule à celle-ci. Avait affirmé Théo, encore fulminant contre le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Alors mon chéri ? Tu sèches ? C'est bien la première foi que tu manques d'idées pour écraser quelqu'un. Pansy gratifia le jeune homme d'un sourire de compassion.

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit contre personne ! Rétorqua le cerveau de la bande.

- Non, tu t'arranges juste pour qu'on le fasse à ta place. Riposta Gregory.

- Greg ?! Tu t'en étais rendu compte ? Mais dis-moi, t'as des neurones qui se sont crées ? Rigola Pansy, ce qui ne plut pas beaucoup à la brute qui préféra s'enfoncer dans son siège, les bras croisés.

- Tu n'apprendras donc jamais la finesse, ma chère Pansy ? Soupira Drago. Il n'empêche que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé sur toi mon petit Théo. T'as pas l'air méchant, mais t'es un gros manipulateur.

Le jeune homme, qui ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cette remarque comme une critique ou une insulte, pris un teinte légèrement rosée.

- Je ne suis pas si manipulateur que ça. Disons que je connais mes capacités et je m'organise en fonction. Se justifia-t-il tant bien que mal.

- En parlant de capacité mon chou, c'était chaud-chaud avec la sang-de-bourbe. Alors ? Ça fait quoi de découvrir l'autre sexe ? Avoue que tu crevais d'envie de la mettre dans ton lit. Pansy regardait Théo les yeux pétillants.

- Heu… je… oui, peut être. Le jeune homme n'osait pas regarder son amie dans les yeux, jetant des regards furtifs vers Drago.

- Hé ? C'est quoi ça ? Vous m'expliquez tout de suite ! Pansy s'était levée et pointait du doigt les deux concernés.

Théo eu l'air vraiment affolé en regardant successivement les deux blonds. Drago eut un petit rire et finit par avouer.

- C'est moi qui portais le costume de Théo. Il n'assumait pas et a insisté pour qu'on les échange. Pansy le regardait médusée.

- Alors Drago a voulu me prouver que, dans l'anonymat, on pouvait faire tout ce qu'on voulait. Poursuivit Théo visiblement mal à l'aise. On a parié qu'il devait réussir à séduire, dans ce costume très… coloré, une fille qui ne voudrait pas de lui si elle le reconnaissait.

- Voilà comment je me suis mis à embrasser la célèbre Gryffondor. Conclut fièrement le blond.

Gregory avait légèrement levé un sourcil tandis que Pansy ouvrait la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis elle se mit à hurler sur ces deux « enfoirés » qui n'avaient pas jugé bon de lui parler de ce « putain de plan débile », que Drago n'avait rien à prouver, alors qu'il serait temps que Théo « sorte le balai qu'il a dans son cul ». Et elle continua ainsi encore un moment sous le regard apeuré de Théo et les rire muets de Drago.

- Bon et avec tout ça, Drago, tu n'as pas pu rencontrer ta correspondante, je t'ai jamais vu prendre autant de temps pour mettre une fille dans ton lit. Finit par dire la jeune fille qui s'était un peu calmée.

- C'est là que tu te trompes et que les choses se compliquent ma très chère. Drago laissa ses amis dans l'incompréhension la plus totale quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. Greg, tu m'as refilé la copine du héros des temps modernes. Vous ne l'avez pas entendue jacasser avec les autres crétines de Gryffondor ?

- Ah, merde ! Tout ça pour rien, tu vas devoir trouver une nouvelle conquête maintenant. Pansy semblait déçue.

-Pas forcément. Théo semblait réfléchir intensément. Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne continue. Je crois même que ça peut être plutôt bon pour nos affaires. Les trois autres le regardèrent interloqués avant qu'il ne précise. Imaginez, Drago tu deviens proche de mademoiselle sauveuse de l'humanité. Tu peux être sur que ça nous donnera une meilleur image.

- Notre image ? Il va surtout prendre cher pour ses fesses, oui ? Tout le monde va croire qu'il l'utilise ! Il est débile ton plan mon Théo. Conclut Pansy. En plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait bon pour nous.

- C'est sûr qu'il va falloir la jouer de manière fine. Il faut que les gens pensent que c'est Hermione qui est venue à lui et pas le contraire. Et pour te contredire, Pansy, Drago représente les Serpentards qu'il le veuille ou non. Si le prince parvient à gagner l'estime du monde, c'est le rang de toute la maison qui remonte.

Pansy fit la grimace, Drago semblait réfléchir à la question tandis que Gregory fronçait, cette fois, les deux sourcils. Décidément cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Ginny entrait dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, avec à sa suite, une jeune rouge et or de quelques années sa cadette. La jeune Weasley repéra vite son groupe et se dirigea vers eux.

- Je te présente Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, de bons copains et le célèbre Harry Potter, mon ami… La jeune femme se fit couper par un cri strident.

- HARRYYYY… Je peux t'appeler Harry n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tellement rêvé de te rencontrer, tu sais ? Pas que tu sois indisponible, mais je ne pouvais pas venir à cause de la Règle, tu comprends ? Mais maintenant, on va pouvoir devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, je me réjouis tellement Harry ! La jeune fille était hystérique, Harry semblait abasourdi, les deux autres garçons pouffèrent. Ginny était exaspérée et Hermione intriguée.

- La Règle ? C'est quoi cette histoire… comment tu t'appelles en fait ? Questionna l'aînée des filles.

- Lisbeth, Lisbeth O'Connell, à Gryffondor en cinquième année. La jeune femme ne quitta pas Harry du regard. Vous ne connaissez pas la Règle ? Et avant que les autres ne puissent répondre, elle poursuivit. Vous comprenez ? Harry est notre grande star, En plus tu es très beau Harry, alors forcément, toutes les filles et certains garçons, sont dingues de toi. Le concerné était maintenant franchement mal à l'aise, ce qui n'empêcha pas Lisbeth de continuer. Alors il y a une liste d'obligations qu'on a nommé « La Règle ». Dans ces recommandations, il est indiqué qu'il est interdit de venir te parler si l'on n'a pas été présenté par un tiers. Il y a aussi toutes sortes d'autres préceptes, par exemple il est également interdit de t'envoyer des mots doux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ou alors qu'on est autorisé à te frôler dans le couloir à condition que tu ne le remarques pas, ou bien qu'il est interdit de te voler tes affaires, mais on peut prendre tout ce que tu jettes ou abandonnes, comme de la nourriture ou des plumes cassées ou encore des brouillons de mots doux.

Cette fois, Harry était littéralement choqué, Dean et Seamus ne se retenaient plus de rire ouvertement. Ginny semblait vraiment désespérée et Hermione balançait entre l'étonnement et l'amusement.

- Et dis-moi, Lisbeth, qui a écrit ces commandements, enfin « La Règles » ? Hermione continua son investigation. La plus jeune du groupe la regarda une seconde et se tourna à nouveau vers le héros aux yeux verts.

- Je crois que « La Règle » à été instaurée il y a deux, trois ans, par un groupe de filles Gryffondors. Après cela, a été crée « Le Conseil de La Règle » ou de jeunes gens, toutes maisons confondues, sont élus afin d'affiner les commandements et s'assurer du respect de ceux-ci. Je dois vous avouer que maintenant que je suis une proche du Sauveur, je peux prétendre à une place haut placée au Conseil. Conclut la nouvelle venue, très fière et surtout très excitée. Ginny regardait sa correspondante l'air dépitée, Dean et Seamus riaient encore et Harry regardait Hermione, les yeux implorant « Sors-moi de là », la brune s'exécuta donc.

- C'est tout à fait passionnant tout ça, Lisbeth, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir te priver de ton nouvel ami, j'ai besoin de lui pour me sauver d'un devoir non fait. Je dois voir le professeur Delacroix pour une comparaison des moyens de transmission entre sorciers et Moldus et l'avis de Harry m'est très précieux, tu comprends ? Le ton ironique d'Hermione n'échappa pas à ses amis, mais passa tout à fait inaperçu à la plus jeune qui parut déçue.

Avant que celle-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione attrapa le bras de son ami et sortit du dortoir rouge et or.

-Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé, ou plutôt cauchemardé, cette discussion Hermione. Harry était tout blanc et si son amie ne le tirait pas par le bras, il serait certainement resté bloqué sur place.

- Qu'un groupe de fan du bel Harry Potter se soit formé ? Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment non. Après que ça se soit transformé en sorte d'association secrète, je trouve que c'est assez amusant pour le moment, tant que ça reste pacifiste.

- Elles volent mes reste ne nourriture, Hermione ! Elles me touchent à mon insu, c'est dégoûtant. Harry était franchement choqué par ces révélations. Ses groupies anonymes ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

-Vu comme ça, c'est un peu effrayant, j'avoue. En même temps, tu ne peux pas devenir une star mondiale et t'attendre à passer inaperçu après. Regarde le bon côté des choses, tu n'es pas harcelé toutes les deux minutes. Dit la jeune femme en tentant de rassurer son ami tant bien que mal. Harry continua d'exprimer son horreur et son amie n'arrêta pas de le réconforter. Tous deux marchèrent jusqu'à la classe du professeur d'étude des moldus.

-T'avais vraiment besoin de moi, en fait ? demanda le brun alors que la Gryffondor toquait à la porte.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais c'était une bonne excuse pour t'éclipser. La brune lui fit un clin d'œil. Par contre, j'avais réellement quelque chose à faire dans la classe d'étude des moldus.

Les deux attendirent une ou deux minutes avant de retoquer, sans succès.

- C'est vraiment important, là maintenant, ou ça peut attendre demain ? Commença à s'impatienter Harry.

- Non pas vraiment. La jeune femme était embêtée. Enfin, c'est un complément d'information pour le devoir qu'elle nous avait sommés de venir chercher sur son bureau, dans la semaine. J'ai encore du temps avant de le rendre, mais ça m'aurait arrangé de pouvoir commencer ce soir, ou demain matin.

- Bon, alors on rentre. Le héros Gryffondor joignit le geste à la parole en appuyant sur la poignée. Il avait sorti sa baguette, prêt à déverrouiller la porte, mais ce fut inutile. Le panneau de bois avait déjà pivoté sur ses gonds.

La pièce principale était plongée dans la pénombre de la soirée mais une lumière tamisée éclairait l'arrière-salle séparée de la grande salle par des paravents. Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent discrètement du bureau professoral ou trônait une pile de brochures destinées aux élèves. Hermione se saisit du document du dessus et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand elle se rendit compte qu'Harry s'était arrêté. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour inciter son amie au silence et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent sans bruit vers les paravents et épièrent à travers les espaces entre les panneaux.

Le lieu était éclairé par des bougies et un tapis visiblement confortable avait été recouvert de moelleux coussins. Marie Delacroix était allongée royalement sur ceux-ci, habillée d'une simple jupe légère et d'un soutien gorge en dentelle. Son présumé amant l'embrassait dans le cou, cachant ainsi son visage aux deux observateurs. Les mains de l'homme parcouraient le corps de la Française, une main remontant fermement le long de sa cuisse sous le tissu de soie alors que l'autre, moins sûre d'elle, était posée sur sa poitrine encore vêtue. Harry allait sortir, mais la tête horrifiée d'Hermione le poussa à jouer les voyeurs un peu plus longtemps. La noiraude laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir alors que l'homme quitta son coup pour embrasser sa gorge, puis remonta pour un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour se concentrer à ôter le vêtement qui couvrait encore la poitrine de la femme. Elle deviendrait sa maitresse à n'en pas douter. Harry pu alors voir que le flambant jeune homme, n'était autre que son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Et comme pour confirmer sa surprenante découverte Delacroix susurra :

- Ronald, les « britishs » sont si brûlants, j'adore quand tu me touches avec tes mains si viriles. « Embrasse- moi ».

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier et se replongea dans un baiser, des plus passionnés.

Harry sentit un mouvement à ses côtés et ne put que regarder la brune courir vers la sortie. Il se précipita à sa suite, ne se souciant pas d'être entendu ou non, et trouva une Hermione effondrée dans le couloir. Il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa déverser ses larmes sur son épaule.

- Je...je suis si bête Harry… laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux sanglots.

- Mais non ma chérie, jamais. Et il la laissa se calmer avant de la conduire dans les couloires en direction de la tour des rouges et ors.

Ils ne rentrèrent pas pour autant dans le dortoir, mais s'installèrent à même le sol dans une allée déserte.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, enfin… Pas jalouse du professeur. Commença la brune d'une voix faible. C'est juste qu'il y avait un tel désir dans les yeux de Ron… Je ne lui ai jamais vu ce regard pour moi, ni cette envie dévorante. Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre et préféra passer un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et de la tirer contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas de Ron dont j'ai besoin, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Ginny, c'est fini nous deux. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir quelqu'un pour moi, Harry. Comme toi et Ginny. Je sais que vous êtes tous là, que nous sommes une famille. Mais des fois je me sens seule. Vraiment seule.

Harry avait serré fort la jeune femme contre lui tout le long de son discours. Posant des baisers dans ses cheveux. Il y avait eu beaucoup de coup de gueule entre lui et Ron et si le jeune Weasley avait toujours été là à la fin des épreuves qu'avait traversé le héros gryffondor, Hermione, elle, l'avait toujours soutenu, à tout moment. Et il était conscient qu'il lui devait tout, qu'il ne s'en serait jamais sorti sans son infini soutien. Il ne trouverait jamais totalement la paix intérieure, mais il ressentait quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Il savait également, malheureusement, que ce n'était pas le cas de son amie. Il pria donc Merlin pour qu'elle trouve la personne, car cela viendrait forcément d'une personne, qui parviendrait à lui rendre le magnifique sourire qu'il lui avait connu avant la guerre. En attendant, il serait là pour elle, parce qu'il l'aimait, peut-être encore plus qu'il n'aimait Ginny, mais pas de la même manière.

- « Salut »

- « Tu ne me parles plus ? »

- « Ok, ok, je le mérite certainement. »

« Non, ce n'est seulement pas le bon moment. »

- «Pas le bon moment pour m'écrire alors qu'on ne se parle pas depuis une semaine ? »

« A qui la faute ?! Mais pour te répondre, voilà, c'est ça. »

- « J'avoue, j'ai pas été correcte. Mais si tu ne voulais pas me répondre, tu ne m'aurais pas écrit. »

« C'est juste pour que tu ne penses pas que je m'abaisse à t'ignorer de la même manière que toi. »

- « C'est bas ça ! Allons, allons mademoiselle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive de si tragique ? »

« Rien qui ne te regardes, pourquoi tu m'as ignorée toute la semaine ? »

- « J'ai pas eu le temps, trop de devoirs. C'est à cause de ton ex ? »

« A d'autres, pour quelqu'un qui se vante d'avoir une facilité légendaire, je doute que tu te tues à la tâche. »

- « Et pourtant… Tu ne m'as pas répondu, j'en conclu que j'ai touché juste. Il s'est trouvé une pimbêche ? »

« Pourquoi ça serait une pimbêche ? »

- « Parce que les gars qui quittent les filles intelligentes et jolies comme toi, c'est qu'ils n'assument pas, alors ils se prennent des pimbêches. »

« C'est gentil, mais c'est juste des compliments pour me réconforter…Avoue ! »

-« Intelligente, je vous dis. »

« C'est ce qu'on me reproche souvent, c'est vrai. »

- « Et tu étais très belle à Venise. »

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

- « Ah, oui, là ça change de registre. me faire foutre? tu participes? »

« Tu m'as donc reconnu, et tu n'as pas jugé bon de te présenter ?! C'est vraiment… horripilant ! »

- « Horripilant ? Rien que ça ? Ma pauvre amie, si tu voulais que je me présente, il ne fallait pas commencer à jouer à ce jeu des mystères. Tu n'as pas été assez vigilante, voilà tout. »

« Tu n'es qu'un infâme abruti. Tu n'as juste pas le cran de te présenter et m'avouer qui tu es. »

- « Exactement, et j'aurais le grand honneur de t'inviter à venir à la soirée de mercredi soir, toujours au même endroit. »

« Mais…. Je rêve ou tu n'as qu'un petit pois pour te faire office de cerveau ? Pour que tu te fiches de moi encore une fois, sans façon, non. »

- « Mais tu n'étais pas ridicule, bien au contraire. Je dirais même que tu as fais très bonne impression, à en rendre presque jalouse une amie à moi, c'est pour dire. »

- « Dans tout les cas, je n'irais plus jamais à ces soirées de débauchés. Laisse tomber. Et nos discussions aussi tant qu'à faire. Abruti »

« Débauchés… T'es un peu sévère, le mot de passe sera « chocogrenouille et sucrerie. » Le thème s'y rapporte, donc pas de tenue obligatoire. Je me réjouis de t'y voir. Passe une bonne nuit, Hermione. »

Là, c'en était trop, en plus ce petit con se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom. S'il s'imaginait qu'elle viendrait à cette soirée débile, il pouvait rêver, mais des jours entiers, que ça ne changerait rien. Elle était furieuse, et partit se brosser les dents furieusement avant de se mettre au lit. Elle devait au moins reconnaître qu'il lui avait changé les idées ce crétin fini. Et cette pensée la fit sourire malgré elle.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà enfin le chapitre 9, désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas d'excuse... j'ai quand même profiter pour faire un peu de ménage dans les précédents chapitres. Voilà, voilà, **bonne lecture**!

**Aureline**: Je dois avouer que la règle m'est sortie un peu comme ça. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aura un grand rôle dans cette fic, mais sait-on jamais. Merci de continuer de me suivre et de commenter, c'est vraiment agréable de recevoir des reviews (: surtout comme celle-ci!

**Harry**: Je crois que tu es et reste mon lecteur favori (: J'aime beaucoup tes commentaires à chaques chapitres! Pour Hermione, encore un peu de mystère, les révélations, c'est pas pour tout de suite!

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors flottaient dans un nuage de coton. De légères boules de lumières aux couleurs pastelles dansaient parmi les élèves. Une odeur de muguet parfumait délicatement la salle, amenant un air frais et printanier au décor. Le professeur Elladha se réjouissait du regard enchanté de ses élèves. Et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises, car il comptait bien leur montrer à quel point son talent en métamorphose dépassait celui de certains grands sorciers. McGonagall certainement, et peut-être même Dumbeldore dans quelques domaines. Il brandit sa baguette et avec une formule, une assemblée de licornes, toutes baignées de lumière, traversèrent la classe et disparurent dans la masse de coton qui faisait auparavant office de porte. Des exclamations émerveillées se firent entendre dans tous les coins de la classe. Même les élèves les plus réfractaires à cette matière étaient touchés par tant de splendeur. Le professeur avait empli le lieu de pureté et de douceur. Il avait travaillé longtemps pour rendre ce lieu féérique, avait jonglé entre la réelle métamorphose et l'illusion, deux disciplines de la sorcellerie si proches et si éloignées, et pourtant indissociables. C'était le thème qu'il voulait aborder dans ce cours, mais si, par la même occasion, il pouvait parvenir à séduire ses élèves, il avait tout gagné. Son but n'était pas, bien entendu, de séduire une de ces jeunes filles à peine sortie de l'adolescence, bien que, vu l'attrait de certaines il n'aurait pas forcement refusé, comme la petite gryffondor au nom de fleur, Violette ou Lavande. Lavande, c'était ça, avec son corps de femme, il l'aurait bien mise dans son lit. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il voulait juste que les élèves plaident pour lui et que McGonagall comprenne, enfin, qu'il était le professeur de métamorphose qu'elle cherchait, et non pas juste le remplaçant qu'elle semblait voir en lui. Une tradition, implicite certes, mais tradition quand même, voulait que le professeur de métamorphose prenne la place de directeur. Il comprenait donc la réticence du professeur McGonagall à confier sa succession à un inconnu, mais il comptait bien lui prouver qu'il saurait assumer ce poste.

- Professeur, c'est magnifique. Voilà la petite Lavande déjà sous son charme, il allait peut-être tenter quelque chose après tout.

- Cela vous plaît mademoiselle? Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, voyez la magie de la métamorphose, voyez comme elle vous transporte.

Et sous de nouvelles exclamations, une pluie d'hirondelles de toutes les couleurs se mit à tournoyer dans les airs avant de disparaître à leur tour. Plus fort, il fallait faire plus fort encore, pour que tous tombent définitivement à ses pieds. Il pointa sa baguette sur Lavande et formula une transformation. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer leur émerveillement. Des cris de surprises, se faisaient entendre. C'était tellement beau à ces oreilles, tous ces élèves encore innocents qui découvrait à peine la puissance de la magie et la beauté qu'elle pouvait déceler. Pourtant les cris se firent moins agréables et commençaient à gêner son ouïe. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à trouver des élèves subjugués, peut-être même quelqu'un à genoux devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, les élèves s'étaient tous rassemblés. Des filles hurlaient et tous semblaient horrifiés. Il se fraya un chemin entre les élèves pour comprendre ce qui provoquait un tel revirement de situation.

- Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Gémit Lavande dans un sanglot. La peau de la jeune femme était devenue jaune dorée. Ses mains avaient disparues laissant au bout de ces poignets des moignons lisses. Des protubérances longues comme les avant-bras avaient poussé à l'intérieur des coudes de la jeune fille. Et des plumes étaient parsemées de long de ces bras difformes.

- Vous…vous deviez ressembler à un ange… A ce moment-là, le professeur était anéanti, il n'avait jamais testé cette formule sur quelqu'un, mais il était tellement sûr de lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé rater un sort dans un tel état de confiance.

- Merde, professeur, faites quelque chose ! Hurla Hermione.

- Je… oui… faire quelque chose. Le professeur regardait son échec, l'air déconfit, il remua les bras mais sa tête était vide. Des filles hurlaient de plus en plus et l'agitation dans la classe devint intenable. « Arrêtez-vous de courir, je ne peux pas réfléchir… arrêtez-vous… ». Mais le professeur ne parvint pas à se faire entendre et était complètement dépassé par les évènements.

- Merde, merde, on l'a perdu. Hermione voyant le professeur inapte à gérer ce carnage, elle décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Bon, Parvati et Padma, vous essayez de calmer Lavande. Harry, va chercher le professeur McGonagall et Ron, tu vas à l'infirmerie prévenir madame Pomfresh. Les quatre s'exécutèrent pendant qu'Hermione fit s'asseoir le professeur et tenta de calmer la classe avant l'arrivée de la directrice et de l'infirmière.

Au repas du soir, l'évènement avait déjà fait le tour des élèves. Le professeur McGonagall était furieuse de la tournure qu'avait prise le cours, et quand elle eut fini de remettre de l'ordre dans la salle et que madame Pomfresh eut emmené la Gryffondor à l'infirmerie, elle ordonna au professeur Elladha de la rejoindre dans son bureau dès qu'elle aurait fini de rendre son état d'origine à la jeune fille. Lavande s'en sortit finalement avec une belle frayeur et quelques mauvais souvenirs. Et le professeur, faute de pouvoir trouver un nouveau remplaçant, s'en sortit avec un avertissement sévère et un contrôle assidu de ses cours. L'affaire ayant touché une élève, le ministère devait donc en être avisé.

- Hermione, quel maîtrise dis-moi, à croire que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! La complimenta Ron.

-hum… merci Ron. Grommela Hermione. La jeune femme ne s'était pas encore remise de sa découverte de la relation secrète de son meilleur ami et de son professeur. Alors que celui-ci la regardait avec de gros yeux, peu habitué à un ton aussi froid, elle préféra changer de sujet.

- Tout à l'heure je vais à une fête chez les serpentards. Déclara-t-elle de la même manière que si elle leur aurait annoncé qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. Ron cracha le jus de citrouille qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler et se mit à hurler. Harry la regardait avec surprise et Ginny sembla déçue. Ignorant superbement le jeune Weasley, elle s'adressa à la sœur de celui-ci.

- Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais avec les événements de la journée, je t'avoue que je ne serai pas contre une petite soirée, histoire de se détendre… Je sais que Lavande y va pour se changer les idées, avec Parvati et Padma, je crois que ce sont-elles qui l'ont convaincue.

- Se détendre ? Chez les serpentards ? hurla le rouquin que les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent d'ignorer.

- Ah d'accord, tu vas y aller avec elles alors… en conclut Ginny sur le ton de la résignation.

- En réalité, j'avais pensé d'y aller avec toi, mais comme c'est le milieu de la semaine et que je ne te préviens que maintenant, je ne sais pas si tu peux m'accompagner… se justifia la brune.

- Bien sûr que je t'accompagne. La jeune Weasley avait retrouvé de sa bonne humeur et semblait déterminée. Si Hermione Granger se dévergonde aux soirées serpentards, qui va la surveiller si ce n'est sa chaperonne Weasley ?

- Et toi, qui c'est qui va te surveiller jeune fille ? La questionna Harry en la dévorant du regard.

- Mais personne, mon cher et tendre, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, tu le sais bien ! La voix de la jeune fille était devenue mielleuse à souhait. Et gare à qui tenterait de s'approcher de trop près, je mords. Et fort. Hermione secoua vivement la tête de bas en haut pour approuver les paroles de son amie.

- Ou alors on peut venir avec vous. Proposa Harry.

- Quoi ? Continua de crier le roux Weasley. Jamais, jamais je ne mettrai les pieds là-bas ! Il croisa les bras et regarda son acolyte avec colère.

- Tu me laisserais aller chez les serpents tout seul avec les filles ? Insista le brun.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas y aller du tout Harry! Je n'arrive à rien avec les filles, mais toi, je ne te laisserai pas te faire avoir ! Il avait successivement pointé Ginny et Hermione du doigt ce qui fit rire les deux sorcières puis il désigna Harry qui le regardait avec surprise.

- Du tout ? Tenta-t-il encore une fois.

- Du tout ! En conclu Ron.

- Bon… Ronald Weasley a parlé, au nom de mon amitié absolu avec cet entêté, je me vois obliger de vous laisser y aller toutes seules les filles. Harry soupira avant de sourire en coin en regardant son ami. Celui-ci croisait encore les bras et avait levé le nez en signe d'impassibilité. Ensuite il se jeta sur une brioche au chocolat qui venait d'apparaître pour le dessert avec un grand sourire de victoire. Les trois autres Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. Les réactions du jeune Weasley étaient tellement enfantines qu'elles en devenaient parfois hilarantes.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes toutes les deux, j'aimerais plus d'explications. Intervint Ginny.

- C'est comme je te l'ai dit, ma chère, je ne voulais pas y aller, mais après les événements de ce matin, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Se justifia la brunette.

- Et moi, je ne crois pas que ce qui c'est passé ce matin soit lié avec cette subite envie de faire la fête. La jolie rousse s'approcha de son amie qui la regardait avec de gros yeux. Moi je crois qu'un mystérieux jeune homme a su se montrer très agréable, et que ça te donne envie de le connaître un peu mieux !

- Je… non, pas du tout ! Et je sais très bien que c'est Goldstein. Et ce n'est pas pour lui que je veux y aller. Grommela Hermione en détournant le regard.

- Ne me prends pas pour plus conne que je ne le suis. Se plaignit la plus jeune de la famille Weasley. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de Goldstein que je parle, mais d'un jeune homme bien plus intrigant.

- Mais… comment tu sais ça toi ? T'étais complètement bourrée ! Abandonna l'aînée des deux.

- Je n'étais pas complètement bourrée… et je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé pour autant. Avoua-t-elle. Il me fallait juste le temps que la soirée me revienne dans son intégrité, j'ai beaucoup ri. Rire qui reprit la jeune fille. Qu'est ce que tu penses de cette robe ? Ginny tenait devant elle une robe en satin bleu clair, à la fois courte et ample, qu'elle venait de sortir de son armoire.

- Hum… est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop léger ? Le temps c'est rafraîchi. Argumenta Hermione.

- Mais non, il ne fait jamais froid en soirée. Et repose ce pull tout de suite ! Des longues manches et un col roulé, mais serais-tu folle ? S'exaspéra la plus jeune en lui arrachant l'habit incriminé de ses mains et le rangeant à sa place.

- Alors, alors… Ginny fouina dans l'armoire de son amie quelques secondes, et en sortit résignée. Je crois que nous allons refaire un tour à Près-au-Lard toutes les deux, tu as toute une garde-robe à refaire.

- Ginny, on dirait Lavande quand tu parles comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de « refaire ma garde-robe », j'ai de quoi m'habiller, c'est très bien comme ça. Commença à se plaindre la brune.

- Je ne te dis pas de te transformer en bimbo, juste de trouver quelque chose qui te mette en valeur. Plaida la rouquine. J'ai trouvé un petit magasin de seconde main à côté de chez Zonko, en cherchant un peu, tu peux trouver des choses très chouettes. Et si t'as besoin de retoucher deux ou trois trucs, chez les Weasley, j'ai été obligée de devenir une as en la matière à force de récupérer les affaires des autres. Conclut la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil à son amie.

- Tiens, ça, ça sera bien. Elle sortit finalement de l'armoire d'Hermione avec short court en lin blanc cassé, une paire de bas couleurs chair et un chemisier argenté en voile doublé. Avec une paire de jolies chaussures, tu seras pas mal. Les Serpentards seront contents que tu te mettes dans leurs couleurs. Approuva la rouquine. Oh, et si tu mettais la lingerie verte que tu as acheté la dernière fois ? Hermione avait observé les habits que son amie avait préparés pour elle d'un mauvais œil. Mais les avait finalement quand même passés, ne voulant pas débattre plus longtemps. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, lourd de sous-entendus, comme réponse aux dernières propositions de la plus jeune.

Les jeunes sorcières finirent de se préparer, et retrouvèrent Lavande, Parvati et Padma qui s'était préparées dans le dortoir des Serdaigles.

Les cinq filles se dirigèrent dans les couloirs du château en direction des cachots.

- Vous saviez que les cachots se trouvaient sous le lac ? demanda Parvati aux autres filles.

- Evidement, quelle question stupide. Rétorqua sa sœur, l'air dépitée. Pas besoin d'avoir lu « L'Histoire de Poudlard » pour le savoir. Hermione allait intervenir, mais Parvati fut plus rapide.

- Et pourtant, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose, depuis que j'ai commencé à le lire. Elle accorda un clin d'œil à Hermione. Celle-ci lui rendit un sourire, elle ne comprenait pas que les élèves n'aient pas lu cet ouvrage avant même d'entrer dans l'école. Mais dans le fond, mieux valait tard que jamais.

Padma soupira, elle trouvait que depuis que ça sœur fréquentait le rat de bibliothèque, elle se comportait bizarrement, ce n'était pas très grave, mais ses réflexions avaient le dont de l'agacer sérieusement.

- Dites-moi les filles ? Questionna Lavande. Harry ne voulait pas venir avec nous ce soir ? Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ginny ne loupa pas la réaction de son aînée, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle allait réagir vivement mais fut coupée dans son élan par Hermione.

- Chut. Fit la brune, faisant signe aux autres de ne plus bouger.

- Quoi ? Questionnèrent les deux indiennes en cœur.

- J'ai entendu un miaulement. Chuchota Hermione.

Les filles commencèrent à s'agiter, « Si c'est Miss Teigne, on est dans la merde. » affirma l'une d'elle. Lavande se mit à courir dans le couloir, vite suivie par Padma et Parvati. Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent un instant. Retourner à la tour Gryffondor ou rejoindre les fêtes des Serpentards ? C'était maintenant trop risquer d'aller chez les vert et argent, si elles remontaient dans leur dortoir, elles avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Hermione allait rebrousser chemin mais les yeux rouges de la chatte se mirent à briller de l'autre côté du couloir. Ginny attrapa la main de son amie et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Les deux Gryffondor parcoururent les allées du château à toute vitesse. Elles pouvaient sentir la présence du félin qui les pourchassait. L'air frais des sous-sols du château sur leur visage leur donna des frissons, signe qu'elle n'était plus très loin des cachots et donc, du dortoir Serpentard.

Les deux sorcières se stoppèrent devant le pan de mur qui renfermait l'entrée. La chatte ne se trouvait plus derrière elles, certainement qu'elle était partie chercher Rusard. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à toquer et frapper de leurs mains, pieds, coudes et genoux, les pierres devant elles. Le mur laissa s'ouvrir une brèche d'où un serpentard apparu.

- Chocogrenouille et sucrerie. Annonça Hermione avant de s'engouffrer dans ce qu'elle aurait voulu être l'entrée, mais qui fut les bras d'un jeune homme.

- Hé bien Granger, si pressée de me rejoindre ? Questionna le beau blond à l'oreille de la Gryffondor. Elle se figea une seconde en reconnaissant leur portier.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy, Rusard arrive. Elle se débâtit une seconde avant que les bras du blond Serpentard ne s'ouvrent en grand. Et avec une courbette, il leur désigna l'entrée.

- Entrez donc vous sauver du grand méchant loup, mesdemoiselles. Et avec un ricanement, il ajouta. Pour vous jeter dans la gueule du serpent, je ne sais pas si vous y gagnez au change.

Le concierge suivit sa fidèle compagne aux pattes de velours. Il adorait la regarder se déhancher quand elle se déplaçait de ce pas déterminé. Il lui arrivait même parfois de rêver qu'elle était une Animagus, et que sa forme humaine le rejoindrait secrètement dans son lit la nuit. Mais s'il aimait fantasmer sur l'hypothétique apparence de femme de son alliée, il n'oserait jamais tenter quoi que ce soit sur la magnifique créature qui l'accompagnait. Que ce soit réellement ou en pensée. Il appréciait les belles choses, voilà tout.

Ils arrivèrent au plus bas du château, là ou Miss Teigne avait quitté les deux jeunes femmes.

- Quelle idiotes de Gryffondor, si elles se sont cachées dans ses couloirs, personne ne les aidera. Affirma Rusard, qui connaissait bien la haine des Serpentards pour les lions dorés. Elles doivent être quelque part, tremblantes de peur. Il laissa échapper un rire sifflant. Nous allons chercher un moment, mais je pense qu'elles doivent être tellement effrayées, que ça doit valoir toute les punitions que je pourrais leur affliger. Il rit encore. Perdues toute la nuit dans les cachots, quelle idée délicieuse.


End file.
